Gaining A Family
by Bal-Breelice09121994
Summary: This will be a series of one-shots that will be kind of like a prequel to my other story Family & Revenge. These are set after Ben's coronation and focus on how Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos adjusted to being good, developed their relationships and became accepted by various Auradonians. Mostly Bal but again will include a lot of Evie/Doug, Jay/Audrey, Carlos/Jane.
1. Apologies

**Mal's POV.**

1:00 am saw me laid on my bed sketching. It had been a very long day. The coronation where I had to defeat and shrink my mother, then the after party which I had only left fifteen minutes ago and was still going on. Also, with the realization I really loved Ben and declaring that to practically the whole kingdom, I was drained. Both physically and mentally. Which is exactly the reason why when a knock sounded at my door I huffed and rolled my eyes.

I had every intention of ignoring it until the knocking started again. _Who the hell knocks on someone's door at this time of the night._ I thought to myself as I pushed my sketch pad away from me. I pushed myself into a sitting position, groaning as I did so. After a few more seconds I finally stood up and headed to the door. I had assumed Evie had forgotten her room key again. So when I unlocked and opened the door I was extremely surprised to find Jane and Lonnie stood there.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked the duo, slightly tired and annoyed.

"Well we were kind of hoping to talk to you. If that's okay?" Lonnie asked. I nodded and gestured them inside, closing the door behind them. Since Evie still wasn't back I didn't need to tell them to be quiet, not like they would be able to wake her anyway. Honestly, the girl is such a deep sleeper sometimes it's a wonder she gets to class on time every morning. Turning around to face Lonnie and Jane I found them looking at me with very apologetic faces, before Jane finally spoke and explained why they were there.

"We wanted to apologize for the way we acted yesterday." Jane said, looking quite ashamed of her actions.

"Yeah, we feel really bad about what happened and we haven't had a chance to talk to you." Lonnie carried on the explanation. _Really!? This couldn't wait until morning!_ I thought.

"I appreciate the thought but it's really not necessary." I told them. I honestly had forgotten about what they said so felt I really didn't need their apologies.

"It is. I really didn't mean what I said about Ben never making a villain a queen. I was just trying to fit in. You're not a villain and you would make a great queen." Jane apologized to me again. Jane then moved forward and hugged me. Usually I would pull away but Ben and Evie were making me more affectionate, even though I would never admit it to them.

"Thanks Jane." I told her as I stepped away. Jane was about to move behind Lonnie when I stopped her. "Wait Jane." I told the younger girl causing her to stop and turn to face me again. "Beware, forswear. Replace the old with cool hair." I chanted. Seconds later Jane's hair lengthened and curled slightly.

Jane smiled at me looking extremely pleased with her hair. "Thanks, Mal." She said.

"Hey no worries. I like the confident Jane that comes with this hair." I informed the younger girl who was now beaming at me. I looked in Lonnie's just as she went to talk. "Lonnie don't. You don't need to apologize okay. It's forgotten." I told both girls.

"So could we try being friends?" Lonnie asked me. Jane then turned to look at me with a hopeful look.

"Sure." I stated before we said our goodbye's and Jane and Lonnie left. I had every intention of carrying on with my sketching but once I was laid on my bed I decided against it. Thinking it would be better for me to get some sleep I got under the covers and soon drifted off.

* * *

I woke up the next day feeling quite well rested. Although as I turned over I noticed Evie still wasn't here. _Maybe she stayed in the boys dorm last night._ I wondered. It's not like Evie to stay out all night. I quickly got dressed in some of the outfits Evie had made me. There was no way I was going to go all prissy princess just because I decided I wanted to be good.

I walked out of my dorm, locking the door as I went since I left my spell book in there. There wasn't much need for to to carry it around anymore. I headed to the cafeteria to try and find Ben. He wasn't sure if he would be here today or staying up at the castle so I was pleasantly surprised to find him sat at our usual table with Evie, Jay and Carlos. I kept looking over to the table as I went to get some breakfast and noticed Jane and Lonnie had moved over to join them. Just seeing the sight made me smile. I know how much Evie enjoys Lonnie's friendship and it's not exactly hard to tell Jane and Carlos like each other.

I joined them shortly after Jane and Lonnie sat down. Ben's arm immediately went around my waist as I started eating. I couldn't help the smile that was on my face, nor could I get rid of it. Even if I wanted to.

"So where did you stay last night?" I asked my sister. Usually when she stayed with the boys they would tell me.

"Oh I stayed with Doug." She said as her cheeks flushed. "I thought you might want a little alone time after yesterday." She explained. My smile grew at this. It's not like Evie to blush over anything.

"Where is Doug anyway?" I asked, only just noticing his absence from the table. I could honestly say I liked Doug. He helped my sister to realize what I have been telling her since we were kids, that she is more then her looks.

"He had to go help his cousin, Brianna with something." Evie told us.

"Brianna is Bashful's daughter right?" Carlos asked. He was always curious when it came to who people's parents were. If I'm honest I think it's so he doesn't run into and of Roger's and Anita's children. Evie nodded in response before she carried on eating her breakfast.

However the smile was quickly wiped off my face when I saw Audrey walking over to us, her usual face smile plastered on her face. _Why couldn't she just leave us alone!? This is getting ridiculous._ Ben must have noticed as well as his grip tightened a little around me and his smile dropped a little.

Ben didn't even let Audrey talk. "What do you want Audrey?" He questioned. It was easy to tell he was annoyed. Hell everyone looked up at the mention of Audrey's name, although Jay didn't look nearly as annoyed as the others did.

"I wanted to apologize to you both." Audrey said, looking directly at me and Ben. _Wait! What!? Am I hearing this right!?_ I looked to Ben and his face mirrored the shock I felt. The rest weren't much better. "I listened to my Grammie about you Mal and made things difficult for you. For that I really am sorry. I should have gotten to know you myself before making judgements. Instead I just automatically assumed my Grammie was telling the truth." She explained. She actually looked really upset and ashamed with herself. I couldn't believe this. She actually looked like she was going to cry. "If you can't forgive me then I completely understand but I truly am sorry." Audrey stated before she began to walk away.

I quickly looked around the table and found most people couldn't believe what had happened, Jane and Lonnie included. "I think that's the first time I've ever heard Audrey apologize for what she's done." Jane told us, completely bewildered on what had just happened.

I looked back to Ben and after a quick nod I went after Audrey. If anyone told me I would be trying to talk civilly to Sleeping Beauty's daughter I would have laughed in their face yet here I was walking after her. "Audrey!" I called, hoping to get her to stop walking. There was no way in hell I had the energy to follow her around the school to wherever she was going.

Thankfully she stopped at the sound of my voice and turned slowly to face me. I waited until I was close enough I could talk normally before I explained why I had stopped her since she had a confused and apprehensive look on her face. "Look Audrey, were both at fault here. I listened to my mother like you listened to your grandmother. The important thing is we know they were wrong, right?" She nodded to me causing me to continue. "I'm sorry for everything as well Audrey. It wasn't just you at fault. How about we forgive and forget. Maybe try and be friends?" I asked her. It surprised me how easy it was to talk to her. I know it would mean a lot to Ben. Him and Audrey were good friends before they decided to date, he had told me so himself, so even if we couldn't be friends ourselves we could at least tolerate each other for Ben's sake.

"Sure. I would like that." Audrey told me, smiling. Her response make me smile back at her. Why had I listened to my mother and not given her a chance. When were not snapping/arguing with each other she's quite comfortable to talk to.

"Why don't you come sit with us?" I asked her since she seemed to be heading off on her own.

"Are you sure?" Audrey asked me. I just nodded back to her before began to lead her back to our table. _Honestly Audrey, If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have said it._ I thought to myself. I didn't miss the smile that crossed Ben's face as we both walked back to the table. At least now Ben had most of his friends back. We had yet to bump into Chad. Since the Family Day fiasco he had pretty much avoided us like the plague.

I took my seat next to Ben and I watched as Audrey took the empty seat near Jay. I also caught the smile they gave each other. I noticed Doug had also joined us and was sat near Evie. As everyone began talking I couldn't help but wonder how I got this lucky. I had three wonderful siblings, a fantastic boyfriend and I was starting to gain some friends as well it seemed. I guess some wishes do come true. I was finally getting the family I had always wished for.

 **Author's Note:I do not have a beta or anyone to proof read this or my other story so all mistakes are my own.  
**

 **I hope you guys like this. I will try and have these one shots in chronological order but if for any reason one of them isn't I will note it at the top of the chapter. Okay So I have a pretty good idea of the kinds of one shots that will be included in here since it's kind of like a prequel to Family and Revenge but if you have any ideas or anything you would like to see please let me know (by PM or review) and if it doesn't conflict with the story I will try and add it it. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think of this :).**


	2. Bonding and Arguments

**Mal's POV.**

I double free period saw me heading to the library this morning. I really hated days like this. Maybe I should sign up for art like Ben suggested a few weeks back. As I looked around the books I didn't have anything particular in mind but I quickly found myself in the history section. One book in-particular kept catching my eye. Sleeping Beauty. Sure I knew my mothers side of things but maybe I should get Auradon's side since my mothers story never really made sense to me. I mean who goes around cursing babies?

An hour later and I had finished the book. Okay, this story made a hell of a lot more sense then what my mother said happened. She always told me it was Aurora's fault but how could it be, she was a baby. My mother was just truly evil. I had become so thoughtful I hadn't noticed someone walking over to me.

"Reading you family history I see." A voice said, snapping me from my thoughts. As I looked up I found Audrey looking at me.

"And yours too apparently." I joked. We both shared a little laugh before I gestured for her to sit down.

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose." Audrey said. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at this.

"It's fine Audrey." I stated. She took the hint after that and sat down. "I thought you had maths this period?" I asked. It's not like Audrey to skip a lesson. Unless Jay had a bad influence on her already. It's like the two of them have been inseparable lately, unless Jay has been meeting me.

"Teacher's sick so the class was cancelled." She explained to me. Well that makes more sense then her skipping class I guess. "So why are you reading our families story anyway?"

"My mothers story never really made sense to me. I mean she curses a newborn baby, then blames said baby for the curse. I never really understood it so I thought reading Auradon's version might help." I reasoned. It really is weird to think it;s this easy for me to talk to Audrey. A few weeks ago we couldn't be near each other without insults being thrown now here we were sat talking like we have always got on.

"And has it helped at all?" She asked.

"Well it's helped me to realize my mother is a liar." I told Audrey. It came out a little more blunt then I meant it but how else could I explain it.

"And there was doubt of that?" Audrey asked, jokingly. I couldn't help but laugh with her about that. She has a point. I mean my mother is the Mistress of all Evil why would I believe she would tell me the truth. We talked for the better part of an hour and did a little work for our English class before we realised the time. "Hey, ready for lunch?"

"Yeah but I'll meet you there. I always meet Evie after my double free period." I explained. It's weird since this is like the second civil conversation we have had but I could actually see us becoming friends.

"I'll come with you if you like?" Audrey asked me. She actually sounded a little shy. Like she was worried I would say no.

"Sure." I told her as I stood and placed the book back where it belongs. I turned to find her smiling again. "Come on, Evie's got her sewing class right now." I told her. With that we were off to meet my sister.

Me and Audrey laughed most of the way from the library to Evie's class. Which for most of the students was like seeing a tiger cuddle a rabbit and caused many suspicious and worried glances. Although as I neared the classroom my mood dropped I saw the very last thing I ever wanted to see. Chad yelling at Evie, who was currently crying. So much for Chad avoiding us. I walked a little faster towards them but since I was behind Chad he hadn't seen me and carried on talking.

"I honestly don't know why your mom kept you. You're so stupid and ugly." He spat at Evie causing her to cry harder. I didn't need to hear anymore of this. No one insulted Evie like that while I was around.

"What the hell Chad!?" I shouted finally gaining his attention. "You insult Evie last week at family day and then again today!? What the hell is wrong with you!? Seriously!" I didn't even care we were attracting a crowd and I completely forgotten Audrey had come with me and was now stood in the front of the crowd.

Seeing his smug face I decided to give him a little taste of his own medicine. "Aww, what's the matter Chad? Are you reduced to insulting Evie because she is a better person then you could ever be? Or is it that she now refuses to do your homework for you and you can't seduce her to change her mind?" I questioned the smug prince.

I couldn't help the smile forming on my face as his smile was quickly dropped. As I said this and gasps were heard from around us. It was then I realised we had an audience. "Come on, E." I said to my sister, as I gestured her to follow me. She willingly came with me thankfully and I was able to make people move out of my way with a stare.

I stopped however when I noticed Audrey still stood in the front. "You coming?" I mouthed to her. Her next action took me by surprise a little though. She held up a finger telling me she would be a minute and started waking towards Chad, who was stood in the exact same position glaring at me. _Really Chad?_ I though to myself. _I was raised with Maleficent as my mother. Do you think your constipated glare is going to scare me?_

Audrey snapped me from my thoughts however when she clicked her fingers in front of Chad's face. I sniggered as he jumped a little before turning to face her. What she was doing I had no idea but I was about to find out. " Back off, Chad." She told him. Wait, what? Is she really sticking up for us!? At his confused look she continued. "I mean it. Stay away from them all. Evie, Jay, Carlos, Ben and Mal. Unless you have tourney practice with the boys you shouldn't be anywhere near any them. Do I make myself clear?" A stunned Chad could only nod to the girl in front of him. Hell, even me and Evie, who had thankfully stopped crying, shared a disbelieving look at her words.

It wasn't until she was next to us and spoke that both me and Evie realised she had finished. "You two coming?" She asked us, playfully. We didn't answer we just followed her to the cafeteria. Evie went straight over to Doug once she saw him at our table.

"Okay, I have to ask. Why did you do that?" I questioned her. Don't get me wrong I was glad we had someone in our corner but for that someone to be Audrey was a little weird.

She just looked at me weirdly before finally talking. "You said yourself we are trying to be friends. So as your and Evie's friend I put a jerk in his place so hopefully he would leave you alone. That's what friends do for each other right?" I nodded to her explanation. It was really all I could do. A week ago we hated each other now here was Audrey defending us. I couldn't help my next action. I pulled Audrey into a hug as I said "Thank you, Audrey."

We pulled apart when we heard someone clear their throat next to us. As we turned we found an upset looking Evie and a confused Ben. Me and Audrey looked at each other before we gave them a questioning look. It was Ben who answered our unspoken question. "Jane just got a call from Fairy Godmother. She wants to see you, Mal. Something about you having a go at Chad or something."

I quickly looked over to the clock on the wall. Huh. Twenty minutes. "Well that didn't take very long." I tried to joke with the other three but Ben looked more confused, Evie looked more upset and Audrey just looked downright annoyed.

"Mal? What's going on?" Ben asked me.

"Come with us and find out. Audrey would you come as well? God knows what lies he's told to Fairy Godmother." Seeing the pair of them nod I looked to Evie. "Are you sure your up to going?" I asked her. Evie then nodded to me but you could tell she was really upset by this. I didn't want to tell Fairy Godmother what had been said to Evie with her in the room but I knew she wouldn't let me go alone. "Time to go then." I stated. Ben quickly took my hand and we started walking, Audrey trying to cheer Evie up or even just take her mind off things behind us.

We reached Fairy Godmother's office minutes later since it was wasn't far from the cafeteria. After I had knocked and we heard a faint 'come in' we entered the office. This is the first time I've been in here. Even before we decided to be good I hadn't been called into here. "Ah Mal, thank you for coming quickly." Fairy Godmother started until she noticed the others with me. "There is really no need for the others to be here." I looked over at Chad one more smug face. God, I wanted to punch him. I'm not 100% he is a member of the Charming family because as far as I can see he's just an arse.

"Actually Fairy Godmother there is. Audrey and Evie where there while I was with Chad and they saw what happened and I would like Ben to stay." I informed her. I honestly thought I would have to fight her on the topic but she simple smiled at me and nodded. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chad's face and lets just say he wasn't best pleased.

"Well, since I have listened to Chad's side I will start with you Mal. Why did you corner him after his class and start yelling at him?" She asked me. Okay was she being serious. She can't possible believe this crap, right?

"Actually that is what Chad did to Evie." I stated. Fairy Godmother raised an eyebrow at me so I had no choice but to continue. I told Fairy Godmother everything I knew had happened. From me and Audrey leaving the library to us walking away with Evie. Fairy Godmother nodded along with it and Evie even intersected a few more things Chad had said to her before we got there, the sound of which made my anger rise again. What was it with this royal douche!?

"Since both your stories are the polar opposite and I have no way of determining the truth I will have to give you both a warning." Fairy Godmother told us. I couldn't believe it. How could she not know he is lying. As I looked at Chad he looked equally shocked at getting a warning. Guess he wasn't expecting that.

I was about to talk to Fairy Godmother when Ben cut me off. "You can't be serious!?" Ben shouted at Fairy Godmother. "Mal was merely defending a distressed friend." I placed my hand on his arm to calm him. Shouting at Fairy Godmother wouldn't exactly help the situation. Thankfully it worked and he calmed quickly but not before he shot Chad a glare that could rival even my mothers.

"I'm sorry Ben, there's nothing I can do. My hands are tied." She informed us. I merely nodded to her. Okay it made me mad but I did kind of understand it and at least it was just a warning. It could have been a lot worse. With that we were dismissed from the office. Chad left rather quickly and headed to the dorms while me, Ben, Evie and Audrey headed back to the cafeteria. I hated Chad's guts. I had wanted to make amends with everyone and start fresh but it was clear that wouldn't happen with Chad.

 **Author's Note: Hope this chapter doesn't seem too rushed for you. Is there anything you would like to see with our couples? Please leave me a review or PM me if you have any ideas and as long as they don't conflict with my plot for Family & Revenge I will do my best to add them in to this series of one shots. Leave me a review and let me know what you think :) **


	3. Audrey's Feelings

**Author's Note: This is based of off a request from Pinksakura271. I hope this is the kinda thing you was wanting. I hope you guys like it.**

 **Audrey's POV.**

I still couldn't believe what had happened with Chad. How could he be vindictive enough to get Mal into trouble for something he did! But it has helped me become friends with with Evie, Jay and Carlos though. But I would have preferred to establish that friendship without me sticking up for them against Chad. Although I didn't dwell on it for too long as I was currently in my family car going to meet my Grammie. Why she felt it was so important I left school this weekend to go home and talk to her I have no idea but I would soon find out. I couldn't help but stare at the text message on my phone for what felt like the thousandth time.

 **From Grammie: The car is on it's way. We need to talk.**

That was all she sent. I knew my parents were fine as I had rung my mother to find out why Grammie wanted to talk to me. They knew nothing of it which did nothing to help calm my nerves and they wouldn't even be there once I got home as they had a meeting to attend. I ran over everything I have done recently and everything I have said to Grammie whilst I have been on the phone to her. I couldn't place anything out of the ordinary.

All too soon the car came to a stop outside our castle. This is the first time I have ever felt nervous about coming home but something just didn't sit right with me. Grammie was acting weird so something was wrong. I quickly exited the car and walked into the castle. I was informed by Henry (one of our kitchen staff who happened to pass by me) that Grammie was waiting for me in her study. Not wanting to keep her waiting any longer I headed through the castle and soon found myself outside the door to her study.

Hesitantly I knocked on the oak door, pushing it open as I heard a tight 'come in' called out to me. Grammie didn't even sound happy. There was no way this conversation would be civil. After closing the door behind me I was about to move to sit near my Grammie when she turned to face me. As I locked eyes with her I felt like I couldn't move as I noticed how hard and cold her eyes seemed to be.

"What's this about you making some new friends, Audrey?" Grammie asked tightly, her voice low and almost like a whisper.

 _Crap! Who told her!?_ "What do you mean?" I said. Maybe she would believe me and let the topic go. Although the look in her eyes told me that my idea wouldn't be happening anytime soon. _Why am I even asking myself this, I know exactly who told her!?_

"You know perfectly well what I mean, young lady." She all but growled at me, her voice showing her anger in all it's glory now. "I have been informed by Chad Charming that you have taken it upon yourself to befriend a certain evil fairy. Are you even trying to discredit her and get Ben back?"

Okay she is starting to make me anger now. "Enough Grammie!" I shouted at her. Me shouting was enough to startle her, allowing me to at least try and get my point across. "Yes, me and Mal are trying to become friends and I don't see your problem with it. I understand you have an issue with Maleficent but Mal isn't her and she most certainly isn't evil." I told my Grandmother. I hated getting mad at Grammie but she had to see reason here.

"No granddaughter of mine will be friends with that evil fairy and her evil little friends! And you didn't answer my question, are you trying to discredit the fairy and get Ben back?" She asked me again.

 _For goodness sake! She just isn't getting it is she!?_ I took a deep breath before I answered that question. "No, Grammie. I am not. I don't love Ben in that way and I doubt I ever did. He's like a brother to me besides I like someone else. And stop calling them evil. They are the furthest thing from evil." I told her in the calmest voice I could muster.

"I don't care how you think you feel or if you like someone else. You are the one who should be ruling Auradon by Ben's side not that damned fairy! And I will not let you settle for anything less then being Queen of Auradon! Why shouldn't I call them evil!? It's what there parents are and who they were born to be regardless of the sob story they have told you all." She shouted at me, the loudness of her voice actually made me cringe. It wasn't until I registered what she had said that I finally lost my temper with her.

"Oh! Of course you don't care about someone else's feelings. Why should you when your own are so much more important! For the last time Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos are not evil! They are good and kind and caring! More then I can say about you sometimes! And they haven't told us a 'sob story' they have told us the truth! Or were you at a different coronation to the rest of us!?" I ranted to her I turned to walk away from her but quickly turned back and shouted "And I don't want to be the Queen of Auradon! I'm going to be in the relationship I want to be in even though it's not with Ben like you want it to be. I will be happy and that;s all that should matter!" I stated before I turned once again and headed towards the door.

"Don't you dare walk away from me young lady!" She snapped at me still a little surprised by my outburst to resort back to yelling. I just disregarded what she said and carried on walking out of the study and castle, tears slowly making there way down my cheeks as I text for a car to take me back to Auradon Prep. Thankfully I got the same driver who brought me here, David, and he knew to just leave me be as we headed back to school.

* * *

I had finally managed to stop my tears as we got near school but I could feel new ones threatening to spill from my eyes. The silence that had settles into the car was only broken once we arrived at Auradon Prep.

"We are here, Princess Audrey." He said, softly as he opened the door for me to get out. His voice brought me from my thoughts and I muttered a quick 'thank you' as I got out. _Now where do I go!? I can't do back to my dorm room since Jordan will me there._ That was when I remembered the one person who might actually hear me out and not be with Mal (since I didn't want her to know what my Grammie was saying) or just completely clueless to what is going on. I headed off in the direction on his room with the hope he would be on his own.

Minutes later I found myself knocking on his dorm room door. Thankfully it opened pretty quick. "Hey Audrey, what a pleasant..." He started to say before his eyes fell on my face. He gently grabbed my arm and pulled me into his room, closing the door behind me. I was happy to find he was indeed alone. "What's going on, Audrey? Are you okay?"

I merely shook my head as an answer to him as I wrapped my arms around his waist looking for a little comfort. I was pleasantly surprised when I felt him place his arms around me and hug me back. We stayed like that for a few minutes before I spoke. "I'm sorry, Jay." I apologised as I took a step back.

"It's okay." Jay told me with a smile on his face. "Now why don't you tell me what has you so worked up." I sat down on his bed with him and told him everything what my Grammie said. About them, about Ben and about me. He was actually quite calm throughout my explanation of what had happened until I got to the part them being evil. The look he got in his eyes actually worried me a little but he seemed to be trying to keep calm. "Okay, I know she's your grandmother an all but... What a bitch!"

I couldn't help but laugh at that a little. "Yeah, don't worry. I've thought much worse about her today. Believe me." I stated smiling at him. I had skipped over the part where I told me Grammie I liked someone else. There is no way in hell I am telling Jay that. Not yet anyway. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt the bed move a little. I turned to look at Jay and was caught completely by surprise when I felt a pair of lips on my own. But even through my shock I couldn't help but reciprocate and kiss him back. Although Jay pulled away rather quickly after that.

"Shit! I'm so sorry, Audrey." He began apologising to me. I didn't listen to the rest of it. I didn't need to since he had nothing to be sorry for. I sat waiting for him to finish ranting but it soon became clear that my silence on the matter was only making things worse so I did the only thing I could which was guaranteed to shut him up. I stood in front of him and kissed him again.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Jay. But could we maybe keep whatever this is quiet for now?" I asked him. There was no way I was risking my grandmother finding this out quickly. I knew my parents wouldn't care but my Grammie was a different story entirely after today. I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding when I saw him smile and nod in answer to my question. _Gotta love him._ I thought to myself. _Wait! What!?_

 **Author's Note: Okay so I just kinda got a little carried away and added in the last part about Jay and Audrey since it seemed to fit nicely afterwards. I hope you guys like it. I am hoping to have another chapter posted and an update for Family & Revenge up tonight. If you have any one-shot idea's you would like to read please review or PM me. If they don't conflict with the plot for Family & Revenge I will do my best to write them in. **


	4. I'm Sorry

**Author's Note: This chapter includes a prompt from Silverwolf; 'you should shoe Belle and Adam acting parental to the VK's and they'd be confused as they dont know what parental love looks like'. This will feature in a few chapters so I wrote an idea of mine in with yours added to it. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Mal's POV.**

I couldn't stop my guilt from eating away at me. Some people here have been so nice towards us even when we first arrived and we repaid them by trying to steal Fairy Godmothers wand for the damn Mistress of Evil. I mean who does that, really!? I had even tried to help my mother after Jay and Evie had mentioned liking it here and not wanting to follow through with the plan. I could have got them arrested. Or worse we could have been sent back to out parents who knew we failed! It would not have gone down well. Actually considering my mother but a baby to sleep just for being born I doubt I would be able to move without pain for a long time if I'd failed. Let alone what the others would do to my friends. I think it's safe to say I owe a lot of people apologies.

Although I think it's probably better if I get my apologies done at the same time. We were supposed to be meeting Ben at the castle soon, when Evie finished getting ready, so it's as good a time as any to apologize for everything.

"E! Hurry up! We should have left already!" I shouted through the closed bathroom door. It amazed me how long it took her to get ready sometimes.

"Okay, I'm ready. Jeez." She complained as she walked out of the bathroom. I couldn't help but roll me eyes at her. I mean Jesus, you'd think we were going to a ball instead of to see a movie with the amount of time it's taken her to get ready.

"Finally!" I exclaimed as I practically dragged an eye rolling Evie towards the door.

"Eager to go see your King are you, Mal?" Evie joked as I continued practically dragging her through Auradon Prep and out to the courtyard to meet up with Jay and Carlos. I was expecting to have to wait for them as well so I was pleasantly surprised to find them already waiting for us.

"Wow boys your actually here waiting!?" Evie questioned clearly not believing what she was seeing. To be honest I didn't quite believe it myself. They were never on time unless it was for food or Tourney. Although we were late ourselves.

"Well we figured since were going out with Ben for the day we wouldn't be late." Carlos explained.

"Yeah, we didn't think we would be waiting for you girls." Jay joked although it was enough for me to lightly tap his arm.

"Behave." I told him. "Come on I'll transport us there instead of walking." I said keeping hold of Evie's hand and holding out my spare for Carlos to take. I knew it wouldn't be a problem for me to transport myself and three others since I've done the same thing during mine and Evie's magic lessons with Fairy Godmother. Although why Jane wasn't included Fairy Godmother wouldn't say. Maybe she is giving Jane private lessons. I mean it makes sense with Jane being her daughter I suppose.

Seconds later we were stood outside Castle Beast and now I was starting to get nervous. I hadn't told the others I planned to apologise for the plan we came to Auradon with, nor that I plan on apologising to them either. I knew Evie, Jay and Carlos would tell me to forget it and I knew Ben would just say an apology wasn't and isn't necessary but I have no idea how Belle and Adam would react. Plus if I'm honest King Adam kinda scares me. I mean how could he not. He used to be a Beast for goodness sake and still has the temper to match!

I slowly started walking towards the large double door in our view but before we got a chance to knock the door opened to reveal Ben stood there and for once he wasn't in a suit. He was stood there in a pair of sneakers, a black pair of jeans, white t-shirt and his Tourney jacket. It was a pleasant surprise to actually see him out of a suit, don't get me wrong the suits looked good on him but he was a teenager after all.

"Ready to go, guys?" Ben asked us as he stepped over the through the door and towards us.

"Actually Ben I have something I wanted to say to you all." I told him signalling with my finger my statement included Evie, Jay and Carlos as well. Ben just looked confused at me as did Evie and Carlos but Jay must of thought I was joking.

"Are we in trouble?" Jay jested but as I turned to look at him accidentally letting some of my worry onto my face Jay soon nodded and we headed inside. Ben led us left as we walked through the door and down a long corridor. He stopped outside what seemed to be the last door down that particular corridor and opened the door gesturing for us to enter.

Once inside I realised why Ben had brought us in here. It was his study. Since I was the first to enter I had a quick scan around the room as the others came in and immediately my eye was drawn to the picture on Ben's desk. It was a picture of myself and Ben at his coronation. The one we had posed for before we exited the carriage. "Is this room okay for us to talk Mal?" Ben asked me. He was always quick to make sure I was comfortable.

I nodded before I realised some people were still missing. "Yeah Ben but is there any chance you could ask your parents and Fairy Godmother here as well? This conversation kinda involves them too." Once again a confused look passed over Ben's face but he nodded and began typing on his cell phone anyway. Evie, Jay and Carlos were giving me curious glances as we all took a seat. It wasn't often I opened up anyway so to request so many people to be here I can see why they're curious.

A few minutes later I was sat in Ben's office on a couch as far away from everyone as I could get with Ben, Evie, Jay, Carlos, King Adam, Queen Belle and Fairy Godmother looking at me. Seeing Evie ready to start asking questions I cleared my throat and mentally prepared myself for people's reactions. "So I guess I asked Ben if we could talk since I owe you all an apology." I started. Different emotions crossed everyone's faces but the most unreadable person in the room was King Adam and that worried me to no end. "E, Jay, Snowflake." I said decided to start with the easiest apology first. "I'm so sorry for trying to force you to carry on with my mothers plan after you told me you began to like it here and it didn't feel right. I guess I was just thinking of myself and what my mother would do if I failed. I didn't think of how your parents would treat you. I can't apologise enough for that." I told them.

As I thought would happen Evie moved to speak first. "M, don't be ridiculous. What would've happened to us would be nothing compared to what your mom would have done if you'd failed."

"Yeah, you don't have to apologise to us." Jay stated in a tone that said I clearly should have known this. I couldn't help but smile as Carlos nodded his agreement. I was so relieved they accepted my apology.

"Ben, I guess I owe you the biggest apolo..." I started but Ben cut me off before I could even finish my sentence.

"Don't even finish what you were about to say. You have nothing to be sorry for." He told me smiling at me. With the voice he had used I knew it would be pointless to try and argue back and try and apologise so I just shot Ben a smile happy he understood and still accepted me. If I'm honest I thought when Ben found out why we had come here be wouldn't want to be with me anymore. I guess I was worried for nothing as usual when it came to anything concerning Ben.

I turned my attention onto the final three people in the room, Fairy Godmother, King Adam and Queen Belle.

"Your majesties, Fairy Godmother I also owe you an apology." I started but I was soon cut off my Queen Belle.

"Mal, please. Just call us Belle and Adam. There's no need for titles while we are alone." She told me before looking to my pseudo siblings. "That rule goes for you three as well." The four of us nodded before I continued my apology.

"I'm very sorry but I wasn't entirely truthful when I first came here you opened up you city and school to us and we betrayed you by attempting to steal Fairy Godmothers wand. I really hope you can accept my apology." I told they trying to look each in the eye but in the end I stopped trying. I couldn't bare to look at them as they yelled at me for being like my mother.

"I already knew. There's no reason to apologise." Fairy Godmothers voice spoke softly almost as if she was worried she would scare me if she spoke to loud. It wasn't until a few minutes later I realised what she said.

"Wait, you knew?" I asked, my shock and astonishment seeping into my voice.

"Of course. Do you honestly think I wouldn't know who made an attempt to steal my wand?" She said to me. "But if it'll make you feel better I accept your apology." She stated. I nodded to this comment and I honestly couldn't believe how smoothly this was going.

"While I understand why you feel the need to apologise I don't think there is any need." Belle stated. "I saw with my own eyes at Ben's coronation how much control your mother had over you. I also saw how much you feared her. You were merely scared for the safety of yourself and your friends. I see no reason to apologise for this." While Belle had been speaking tears had started to roll down my face. What I hadn't realised until she was only a few steps away was that Belle had stood up and was walking towards me.

Purely on instinct after living with my mother for so long my body went rigid once Belle was arms length away from me. I noticed Evie, Jay and Carlos had done the same as I had. I couldn't stop my tears though and I was convinced I would get an extra couple of hits for it but what Belle did next surprised and confused me. She sat next to me and pulled me into a hug. I couldn't help but shoot Evie, Jay and Carlos a very confused look. I mean what the hell!? Why on Earth was she cuddling me and not hitting me. This is just strange and not what I know a parent to behave like. I knew things in Auradon were different to life on the Isle but this was down right weird. I looked to the others for help but they just looked as clueless as I felt. I mean why was this happening and why was it seeming to calm me down.

Was this how a mother should act towards a child or was it normal for a parent to act like my mother did!? I'm beyond confused right now and without actually asking someone I knew I wouldn't get an answer. I guess this is just one of those things I would have to work out myself but it felt so strange and unnatural I doubted I would be able to figure out the correct answer. I mean Belle had actually gone out of her way to console me. To me that's just not something that should ever happen. I suppose my answer will come out in time but for now I guess I'm just going to be damn confused about how Belle was acting.

 **Author's Note: I apologise for the delay in updating. I should have another chapter to this one shot series uploaded tomorrow night. I am also hoping to have another chapter to Family & Revenge up my Sunday night. Please review and let me know what you think. I am also still taking requests so if there's anything you would like to read let me know x**


	5. Family Picnic

**Author's Note: This is based on a prompt from PinkSakura271 'A mini picnic for Bal with Adam/Belle'. I hope this is the kind of thing you wanted. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Mal's POV.**

Today seemed to be going so slow, which is weird since we actually only have lessons this morning. We have the afternoon off school due to a meeting or something... I don't know. I didn't really listen after we were told we could do what we liked this afternoon. I'm currently sat out in the courtyard sketching the enchanted lake while waiting for Evie to finish her Chemistry lesson. It's the last lesson of the day which thankfully is a free period which I like to pass by sketching. I used to sketch the isle but since the coronation I realised I never was home sick, I was just expected to be.

I looked up when I felt someone staring at me but I was surprised to find Chad glaring at me but someone I don't even know walking towards me. I met Chad's glare with one of my own and he huffed and walked away. I then turned my attention to the guy walking towards me. He couldn't be that much older then us, maybe mid twenties at most. His guy seemed vaguely familiar but I couldn't place where I had seem him before. It wasn't until he was stood in front of me looking around a little unsure that I noticed the emblem on his shirt. He was from Castle Beast! I immediately thought of everything I could have done wrong or anything people could have complained about but I drew a blank. I couldn't think of anything.

"Are you Lady Mal?" He asked me. 'Lady Mal'? When the hell did I become known as Lady Mal!?

"Yeah, I'm Mal." I told him, putting emphasis on the fact me name is Mal and not Lady Mal. "And you are?" I asked. I was curious to know who he actually was.

"Oh, me apologies Lady Mal. I'm Chip. I'm from Castle Beast." He began explaining to me. I would have commented but he didn't give me time before he spoke again. "I was sent by Queen Belle to give you this." He said before handling me an envelope. No sooner had I taken the envelope had he turned and started walking away not even giving me a chance to thank him or anything.

Deciding to just get it over with I began opening the envelope. But the further a got with opening it the more nervous I got. Finally it was open and I reached in to pull out a small hand written note.

 _Mal,_

 _My apologies for sending Chip with this note but with Ben at the castle today I wasn't sure how else to reach you. I would like to invite you to lunch today with myself, Adam and Ben since I know you all have the afternoon off school._

 _Ben has said he will come and pick you up. Please do not feel obligated to come. If you don't wish to come when Ben comes to school for you simply tell him and he will come back._

 _Hope you are well and hope to see you soon,_

 _Belle._

I have never been more thankful to hear the lunch bell. I quickly gathered my things and headed to mine and Evie's dorm room. I knew Evie would go there first to drop her things off before heading to lunch. I knew Evie would have some kind of idea of what I should wear since right now I'm pretty much hopeless at these things.

As I opened the door to our dorm room I found Evie quickly putting her things away. "Hey E." I greeted her as I walked in and closed the door.

"Hi M, I thought you were meeting me at the cafeteria?" She asked me clearly confused why our plans had changed.

"Yeah we were until I was sent this." I told Evie, handing her the note from Belle. My blue haired friend smiled at the note before getting up and raiding through both our closets. She carried this on for ten minutes before she threw a purple sun-dress at me. As I caught it I saw Evie stick her head back inside the closet only to shout at me a few seconds later.

"You're supposed to change into that!" she called to me and I couldn't help but feel slightly stupid for not automatically changing. I quickly changed into the dress in time for Evie throwing a pair of purple flat shoes at my feet. I had slipped them on just as a knock sounded at the door. "Come in Ben!" Evie called to him while I quickly brushed my hair.

Ben eyes fell onto me as soon as he was through the door. "Wow, I finally understand the difference between pretty and beautiful."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. "You said that the last time, dork." I told him, playfully insulting him.

"You sure you're up for this? You can always not go." Ben told me.

"No I want to. Besides it's going to happen eventually right?" I joked with him as I linked my arm through his. We headed out after saying bye to Evie.

Not long after we left Evie Ben stopped his scooter outside the castle and now I was here I just wanted to go back to school. I didn't even loosen my grip on him when he moved to get off.

"Everything will be okay Mal. I promise." I nodded to this but as I loosened my hold on his waist I still felt uneasy. Still I walked beside Ben as he lead me around the back to a beautiful garden. There was a lovely fountain in the centre and rose bushed all around. It truly was beautiful and something I would certainly be sketching when I got back to school. I followed Ben to a small clearing near the fountain where we were met be Queen Belle and King Adam sat on a blanket with a picnic basket between them and food laid out in front of them.

"Your majesties." I greeted them with a small curtsy.

"Mal, I've told you before just call us Belle and Adam." Belle told me as she got to her feet and pulled me into a hug.

"Sorry, Belle." I apologised as she stepped back and sat back down. Ben them helped me sit on the blanket before sitting down himself. It didn't take long before the questions started flowing I just hoped they stayed away from my mother and the Isle.

"So Mal, what do you like to do in your free time?" Belle asked me as I noticed the strawberries and reached over Ben to grab a couple. I merely smiled at Ben who began chuckling at me before I answered Belle's question.

"I enjoy painting." I told her. She just smiled back at me. "Oh and reading. I love reading." I saw her eyes light up at my love of reading. The smile on her face told me that what people had said about her love of reading was completely true.

"Remind me to show you my library some time." She said. I could only nod to her. I can't believe she was willing to show me her library. Maybe she would even let me borrow some books out of it sometime. Don't get me wrong the school library has some good books but I've almost finished them already. I noticed Ben smiling along but it was a little unnerving that once again King Adam hadn't said anything. "How are things going with the councils Ben?" She asked Ben. As much as I love talking about books I was glad the spotlight was off me.

"Okay I guess. I think a few members are still uneasy with me heading the meetings now. Some still look at me like I'm a child." Ben explained and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He is 16 and now has the pressure of ruling a kingdom on top of the pressure to just graduate high school. I honestly don't know how he is coping with it all.

"Give them time Ben, they will come around eventually." King Adam told him. "Even now some weren't happy I was King but you just have to ignore them." Ben nodded to what his father was saying. I guess I can understand that. I have heard stories of his temper and can only guess that while he probably ruled fairly and wisely some royals still judged him on his past.

"Yeah I guess." Ben replied. I couldn't help but snuggle into Ben's side as he leant back a little. Ben placed his arm around my shoulders pulling me even closer to him and I couldn't help but feel a little uneasy in front of his parents. Belle's smile was encouraging enough but I couldn't figure King Adam out.

The rest of the picnic carried on in much the same way, questions about my likes and dislikes from Belle and small comments from King Adam. After a couple of hours talking I realised I should probably be getting back. Knowing what Fairy Godmother was like with her curfews and having promised the guys I would play some stupid video game with them I knew if I didn't leave soon I would have to cancel on the boys. Don' get me wrong I think video games are stupid and a complete waste of time but I enjoyed spending time with my siblings.

"I really should be going." I told them as I stood up.

"Of course." Belle said. "Please come back soon. Don't be a stranger, okay?" She told me. I nodded before Belle pulled me in for another hug.

As she released me King Adam spoke directly to me for the first time all afternoon. "It was nice to meet you, Mal. Hopefully we will see you soon." He told me. _What the hell!_ That's a strange thing for him to say since he practically hates me. To be fair I don't blame him, I mean after what I tried to do at Ben's coronation and then me continuing to date Ben I would be weary of my motives as well.

"Of course." I replied before letting Ben lead me away from his parents and back to his scooter.

 **Author's Note: I should now be back to regular updates with all of my stories since my internet and computer are now sorted. Please review and let me know what you think. I am also still taking requests so if there's anything you would like to read let me know x**


	6. Meeting Rose

**Carlos' POV.**

It was free periods like this I hate. Jay was out somewhere (I don't even know where), Mal was out with Ben, Evie was studying with Doug and here was me walking around Auradon Prep campus with Dude bored out of my head.

As I brought myself from my thoughts I quickly changed the direction I was walking in. I had noticed Jane sat on one of the picnic tables a little bit in front of me. Thankfully she had her back to me which made it easier to avoid her. I've been avoiding her since Ben's coronation. We had danced together quite a lot that night and had a lot of fun but something had changed about the way I felt about her. I had always thought she was sweet, caring and someone who could be a good friend but now I don't know how I felt. Every time I saw her now I got butterflies and I had a tendency to trip over my own words. It was infuriating. So unless I'm with someone else or she's with someone else I tried to avoid her.

I had become that lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice the girl walking straight towards me until I bumped into her, effectively knocking us both to the floor.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." I apologised as I jumped to my feet and offered the girl my hand to help her up.

"It's my fault I wasn't looking where I was going." She told me and she gently took my offered hand. "I was busy looking at this map and not paying attention." The girl said. As I looked at her face there was something familiar about her but I couldn't place it for the life of me.

"Map? Is today your first day?" I asked her. It was completely obvious it was but hey, I may as well be polite to her right. It's not like she'll have many friends if this is her first day.

"Yeah, I'm trying to find the English classroom. Would you be able to help me?" She asked me. She looked so lost I couldn't help but nod to her and agree to help her. It wasn't too bad for us VK's because we had Doug and Ben to show us around and things but this poor girl had just been thrown in at the deep end with nothing but a map. "Thanks. I'm Rose by the way. Rose Radcliffe." She introduced herself. The name made my mouth go instantly dry. _Radcliffe!?_ Now I know why she seems familiar.

"C... C... Carlos. Carlos DeVil." I introduced myself. I was waiting for the shouting or even worse hitting to start from her for what my mom did but for some reason neither of those things happened.

"Nice to meet you, Carlos." Rose stated. The way she spoke was like it was completely normal to meet your parents enemies kid. I mean shouldn't she be mad or something!?

"Your not mad?" I asked. I couldn't help but make sure. I wasn't about to let my guard down only to have her turn against me later on. To be fair I doubt if I'll ever let my guard down around her but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.

"Why would I be mad?" Rose asked clearly confused. But as I gave her an incredulous look she seemed to realise. "Oh you mean because your mom tried to kill my parents dogs and puppies? Why would I be mad at you for that? Your mom did those things not you." Okay, where was this kind of attitude when we first came here. Seriously. This attitude from an Auradonian kid!? It was too good to be true.

"Seriously!?" I asked her.

"Well yeah. I mean it's not like you did anything. Hell, no offence, but you probably weren't even thought of back then. How can I hold something against you that happened years before you were even born?" She explained. Wow. This girl was certainly different from the other people/kids I've met here. I mean look at Chad. Neither me nor any of my siblings are even related to anyone who tried to hurt his family yet for some reason he detests us. Yet here was the daughter of my mom's enemy completely accepting. Guess it all boils down to how people are raised.

"You really are something else." I told Rose. I could see she was about to ask what I meant so I quickly changed the subject. "So who do you have English with?" I asked her just as the first bell rung.

"Oh, a..." She started before checking her class schedule. "Mrs Shaw." Rose told me.

"Yeah, it's this way." I stated before leading her towards Auradon Prep. I couldn't believe how well things had gone. I was absolutely dreading meeting her but I don't know what I was afraid of really. She's a really nice girl/person.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" Rose asked me as we entered school.

"Erm.. Well I like spending time with Dude" I told her gesturing down to my feet where Dude was following us "and I'm on the Tourney team so I practice that a lot. You?" Rose had nodded along to what I was saying but I was eager to get the attention off of me. I hated people's focus being on me, I always have. Probably because whenever my mom's focus was on me it was because I had done something 'wrong' or not done something.

"I love spending time with Spot, my dog." Rose told me and I chuckled a little at the name.

"Spot?" I asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't think of what else to name him since Patch was his dad." Rose informed me like it was a completely obvious name and I should have known.

"Wait Patch? As in..." I didn't get to finish my sentence since Rose cut me off.

"Yeah, Patch. One of the 101 dalmatians. You should come and meet them sometime." She offered to me. Completely stunned she would want me anywhere near the dogs after what my mom did I nodded to her that I agreed. Thankfully we couldn't talk much longer as we came upon her classroom. "Thanks for the help. Nice meeting you, Carlos." Rose said.

"Yeah, you too." I told her as she walked through the door and into her classroom. I quickly turned as the second bell rung signalling I was now late for Goodness class. Hopefully Fairy Godmother wouldn't mind since I was help someone out. So with my mind still reeling from my conversation with Rose I headed to Fairy Godmothers classroom hoping I wouldn't be too late.

 **Author's Note: Okay so I know no one asked for this but I felt like I had to include it somewhere. I have had a lot of reviews/prompts (which I love) so I am hoping to update these One Shots with a chapter every day. Hope you are liking them so far. Please feel free to send me any other ideas of things you would like to read in these one shots and as always I will do my best to include them. x**


	7. Sibling Bonding Day

**Author's Note: This is from a prompt by LoveShipper 'maybe Ben spending tine with Mal's "siblings"'. I hope this is the kind of thing you meant ans there will be a few more chapters like this. This one will not be the only one. Hope you enjoy the chapter. X**

 **Ben's POV.**

I'm on my way to Mal's dorm right now and to be honest I'm a little nervous. I have no idea how today will turn out but I realised something last night. Mal sees Evie, Jay and Carlos as her siblings yet I know practically nothing about them and rarely spend time with them. I'm hoping today will be a chance to get to know them better. I know it would mean a lot to Mal if I did.

I soon found myself knocking on the familiar wooden door. Barely a few seconds later the door swung open to reveal my beautiful girlfriend.

"Ben!?" She practically shouted. It was easy to see she was surprised to see me and I don't blame her really. It's extremely rare that I just turn up unannounced.

"Hey." I greeted her before leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek. "Evie in here?" I asked. Mal just nodded to me before stepping back a little to allow me to enter the room. As I stepped in I found not only Evie but Jay, Carlos and Dude as well. "Hi guys." I greeted them as Mal stepped next to me and leant into my side as she usually did lately. My arm automatically went around her pulling her in a little closer.

"Hey Ben." The three of them answered in unison. I always found it a little weird how they did that but who am I to judge.

"So I was wondering if you guys wanted to have a DVD day?" I asked them but they all turned to look at me with either blank or confused expressions. "You guys don't know what a DVD day is?" I questioned even though by the looks on their faces I already knew the answer. The four of them shook their heads and looked at me to elaborate. "Okay, so basically you just curl up on the couch with friends, watch movies and eat junk food all day while talking to your friends and getting to know them better." I explained.

"Sounds great." Jay and Carlos agreed. Their eyes lit up as soon as I had mentioned junk food just as I thought they would. Mention anything relating to chocolate and those two would agree in a heartbeat.

"Sure." Evie agreed probably just so she could actually watch a film. That why I had planned a DVD day. I know Evie has been itching to watch an Auradon film, Jay and Carlos just look for any excuse to drink and eat things filled with sugar and I knew Mal wanted me to spend time with her siblings.

I turned my head to look down at Mal and I was about to ask her if the plan was agreeable with her but I was met with a dazzling smile from her. I knew her answer without needing to ask. There was no way she would stop this DVD day even if Evie picked the most girly film she could find. "Come on then, we'll have it in my room. I have a great tv and sound system in there." I told the four of them. I lead Mal out of the door with the others following us. I was a little nervous to be honest. This would be the first time any of them have been in my dorm room, even Mal. The only people I have ever invited in here was Doug and Chad but Chad had started with the snarky comments about special treatment so I was a little on edge at how they would react. I mean my dorm isn't like theirs. It's the 'perks' of being prince/king I suppose, even though I told my parents and Fairy Godmother I was perfectly happy in a normal dorm room sharing with Doug.

In a few minutes I was gesturing then inside my room and I immediately noticed the look on the boys faces when they actually saw my tv. Mal and Evie however were just looking around at the sheer size of the room. It was a lot bigger then most dorms and I knew if I didn't distract them now the questions/comments would start and I couldn't bare that from these guys.

"Guys the snacks are on the table. Evie why don't you pick the first film." I told them. Mal smiled after she saw the delighted look on Evie's face who quickly turned and went towards my bookshelf that housed my DVD collection.

"Are you okay, Ben?" Mal whispered to me. I tore my eyes away from Jay and Carlos who were digging into the chocolate already.

"Course, why?" I asked. I knew why Mal was asking since she had always been able to read my moods/emotions.

"Yo Ben!" Jay called out to me causing to to turn away from Mal. I took her hand though and lead her to the couch opposite the tv, next to the one Jay and Carlos were sat on. As we sat down Jay carried on talking. "How come we've never been in your dorm room before?"

I couldn't help but sigh quietly at that question. "Chad." I stated simply hoping they would drop the topic but I had no such luck.

"What has that imbecile done now?" Evie asked me turning around with a DVD in her hands. I couldn't see what it was right now so I decided to just answer her question.

"I invited him and Doug in here to play video games. It was the first time I had invited anyone in here because I've always been uncomfortable with the special treatment I have gotten for who I was." The four nodded in agreement to this. I have told them a few times that the attention and special treatment isn't something I like. "Well he started making comments about how my room is much better then his and I am milking being prince to get the best stuff for free. Until today I just avoided showing anyone my room since." I explained.

"That's it!" Jay exclaimed. "Where is he? I'm gonna beat his arse! First he insults my sisters now I find out he has been a jerk to one of my brothers!? That doesn't work for me." I just sat there in shock at what he said but thankfully Mal has fast reactions and was stood in front of him stopping him leaving."Out of my way, Mal. He's a dead man walking." Jay snarled at Mal. The tone he used with her was enough to snap me out of my own head.

I jumped up beside Mal before I spoke. "Jay, just calm down. It's not worth getting expelled over." I told him. I couldn't stand by and let him get himself kicked out of Auradon Prep for something that happened years ago.

"Ben's right, Jay. Besides Evie has picked a movie look. And I'm sure she would like it if you watched it with us." Mal told Jay pointing behind him. Jay's eyes followed the direction her finger was pointing in and there stood Evie nodding her head with a cute pout, holding the last film I expected her to pick. Snow White. Jay visibly relaxed at the sight of Evie and never one to deny his sisters anything he sat back down near Carlos. Me and Mal took our seats as I talked Evie through how to put the DVD in the DVD player.

"So Ben, how come you planned this anyway?" Evie asked me as she sat down.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to seem innocent. I obviously wasn't successful if the look Jay and Carlos gave me were any indication.

"Come on Ben if this was a typical DVD day then I'm sure you would have also invited Doug, Audrey and Lonnie." Evie told me as though it was completely obvious why she had asked.

"Yeah, what gives?" Carlos asked while Jay just looked at me. I looked down at Mal for a little help getting out of the situation but she merely smiled and mouthed "You're on your own for this one" to me. _Thanks a lot, Mal._ I thought to myself.

"I just wanted to get to know you all better since your Mal's family." I told them feeling incredibly childish for it. Although the reactions were not what I expected. The three of them just smiled before turning their attention back tot he film. Mal was currently beaming at me for my reason of having this DVD day and one look at that smile made all of this worth it.

The day passed by with various conversations and films. I learned a lot more about Mal and her siblings today. They had even opened up a little about their past on the Isle which was a first for the group. Hearing Mal talk about her siblings always being there for her just reinforced that I was right to plan this today. To get to know them and not just go by what others have told me about them.

Our fourth movie was just starting when I noticed Jay lean over my way so I leant a bit closer to him. "I meant what I said by the way. You are our brother. We all think like that, besides Mal obviously." That was all he said and he didn't even give me a chance to reply before I sat back up straight. I hesitated a moment longer as I let the words sink in. I moved back into my original position and I couldn't help but smile. They actually thought of me as family. It actually felt nice to have people who wanted to know be and class me as family and not just because I'm prince or king but because they actually like me (like Lonnie, Jane and now Audrey).

I hadn't even noticed the time or how long we had been watching the film all I know is that is is now dark outside and the four other people in the room were currently sleeping peacefully. I really didn't wannt to disturb them but I also didn't want them getting cold or ill. I spilled out from under Mal (she had her head resting on my lap) and grabbed a couple of throws from my wardrobe. I covered Mal first before moving to cover the other three who were all cuddled together, Evie in the middle with Jay and Carlos either side of her, and covered them best I could with the blanket.

I turned back to Mal and found her awake and staring at me. "Are you okay, Mal?" I asked. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at me. Mal nodded to me as I took up my previous position and Mal adjusted her position so the blanket covered us both. "You sure?" I asked not liking that she was looking like she was about to cry.

"Thank you." She whispered to me.

"For what?" I asked. I couldn't think of anything she would need to thank me for.

"For today. For trying to get to know my family more." She said sleepily. I couldn't believe she would actually thank me for that. I went to reply but saw her breathing had evened out. I gently kissed the top of her head before settling down best I could.

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always if you have any thoughts on one shots you would like to read them please let me know. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. x**


	8. Carlos Is Sick

**Author's Note: Okay so this id actually based on two prompts one from Boris Yeltsin 'Maybe one where Jane helps Carlos after he's accidentally food poisoned.' and one from MrMew01 'Jane asking Mal and/or Evie for advice about him'. Hope you like the chapter. X**

 **Jane's POV.**

I couldn't help but get nervous as I stood outside Mal and Evie's dorm. I know Mal accepted my apology but this was me asking them for advice on the person they saw as their younger brother. I wasn't sure how this conversation would go. I took a deep, calming breath before raising my fist but before I could knock on the door it swung open on it's own accord.

"Jane!" A startled Mal said when she noticed I was there. "What are you doing here?" She asked gesturing me to go inside. I lowered my hand and stepped into her room giving her a small smile as I passed her.

As I looked around I noticed Evie wasn't in the room. "Where's Evie?" I asked curious. It was extremely rare that you saw Mal without Evie unless she was with Ben.

"Oh she's looking after Carlos." Mal told me. "I can go get her if you need her." She stated already turning to leave.

"NO!" I shouted. Mal quickly spun around looking more then a little puzzled as to why I had shouted.

"Jane, why don't you just tell me what's going on, yeah?" She said. I couldn't help but nod to her.

"Erm... Well I like someone but I have no idea how to tell them or what to do." I told her. I knew she was going to ask who but I didn't want to have to tell her unless she asked. I'm not about to get yelled at if I can help it.

"Okay who is it? Because who it is would differ on how you tell them." Mal told me and I guess it made sense but now I was about to get a verbal if not physical beat down.

"Carlos." I muttered under my breath. I couldn't believe I thought coming to Mal and Evie would be a good idea.

"Sorry who?" Mal asked clearly not having heard me.

"Carlos." I stated. "I like Carlos." Mal did the complete opposite of what I expected. Instead of trying to warn me off or yell at me she just looked at me and smiled. Not the 'I have an evil plan' smile either, from what I could gather it was a genuinely happy smile.

"Okay." She said to me. I thought that was all she would say to me but she carried on. "With Carlos I think your probably better to start out as friends. He hasn't had a lot of love in his life especially from Cruella so his feelings for you will be very overwhelming for him and he won't understand them." Mal explained. I could understand that but just how badly had Cruella treated his for something like love to scare him. For him not to know love!? I felt my heart ache for Carlos. For all of them. How could they be denied something as simple as parental love. I then remembered what Mal had said when I came in.

"Mal?" I said successfully gaining her attention. "Why is Evie taking care of Carlos?" I asked.

"Oh right, that." Mal said suddenly looking a little uncomfortable. "He's sick but since none of us have really been sick since we were kids we don't really know what's wrong with him and he won't go to the nurse." Mal explained. Then she asked something I wouldn't expect in a million years. "Do you think you could help us out? You're interested in being a paediatrician maybe you figure out what's wrong?"

"Of course." I agreed without thinking. I noticed Mal breath out a sigh that sounded quite relieved. She turned and began leaving so I quickly followed her when I realized she wasn't about to stop of slow her pace.

We made it to what I assume is Carlos and Jay's dorm room in a matter of minutes and Mal let herself in. I took a glance around the room and saw Carlos asleep in bed looking pale, Evie sat next to him holding him hand while Jay sat the other side with a bucket in his hands.

"How is he?" Mal asked the other two.

"Throwing up more. Hi Jane." Evie said to Mal and me. As I looked at Carlos I couldn't help but feel bad for him. He looked awful but usually the worse you looked the simpler the illness. I had worked that out at a young age. "No offence Jane, but how come your here with Mal?" Evie asked me. I didn't quite know how to answer that without spilling that I like Carlos and I couldn't do that since he was in the damn room.

Thankfully Mal answered for me. "I asked her to come. I figured she may be able to figure out what's up with Carlos." Mal told Evie and I shot her a grateful smile for not spilling my secret there and then. I knew she would tell Evie when they were on their own but for now my secret was safe. Evie nodded in agreement to Mal's statement and offered me her chair next to Carlos' bed.

I moved over to where Evie had been stood and the first thing I saw was how much vomit was in the bucket. It made me cringe to see it but I knew Carlos was more important right now. I placed the back of my hand against Carlos' forehead and found he was quite warm. I quickly turned down the duvet before Jay spoke.

"I don't know if this'll help but he ate a tuna sandwich a few hours before this started." It was then something triggered my brain to work and I suddenly thought I knew what was up with Carlos.

"How long had he had the sandwich before he ate it?" I knew when they first came here the four people in this room used to hide food in case they didn't have a meal the next day and sometimes old habits die hard.

"I don't know. About a week I think." Jay gave his best guess.

"Carlos has food poisoning." I stated but seeing there blank looks I elaborated. "It's something our body gets from eating something that is under cooked or has gone off." I explained to them. Evie and Jay seemed to accept this but Mal still looked confused.

"Then why weren't we ever ill on the isle? The food we had there was always off or out of date or whatever." Mal asked. I knew my mother wouldn't have told anyone what she was doing. She only told me because when I was younger I was worried King Adam would make the people on the isle ill and that would make him a bad person.

"You were never ill because of my mom. She was and still is in charge of the food that gets sent over and even though there's nothing she can do about the amount of food being sent or the quality of food she enchanted it so that it wouldn't make anyone ill." I told them. "but only us and my mom know about that so please don't tell anyone." I begged them. I knew my mom could get into a lot of trouble for it. Especially since she had to slightly alter the barrier so the enchantment actually stayed on the food. Thankfully the four of them understood and promise not to breath a word of this to anyone. Seeing Carlos start twitching his head I reached over and took the bucket from Jay placing it near his head just in time for him to be sick.

Once he had stopped I placed the back of my hand on his forehead again and found his temperature had still gone up despite being uncovered. I ran into the adjoining bathroom and soaked a face cloth in cold water before folding it and returning to Carlos. I brushed a few strands of hair, that had stuck to his head, out of the way and gently placed the folded face cloth on his head in the hope it would cool him down.

A while later I had convinced Evie, Jay and Mal I had everything under control and convinced them to go to dinner. They had agreed with the promise of bringing me back something to eat but I wasn't entirely bothered about that, I was much more bothered about Carlos getting better. As I checked once more to make sure the face cloth was still cold I noticed he was beginning to stir.

"Urgh." Carlos groaned as he tried to open his eyes and sit up.

"Easy Carlos, just stay laid down." I said to him, gently putting my hand on his shoulder to encourage him to lay back down. Thankfully he seemed to listen to me.

"Jane?" He asked still not having fully opened his eyes yet.

"Yeah. I'm here." I told him.

"I feel like crap." He told me, as he finally opened his eyes properly and looked at me. His voice was raspy from being asleep and no doubt from puking so much.

"I know. You have food poisoning. You should start feeling better soon. It usually only lasts for a few days and I'll stay to take care of you, okay?" I explained to him. Hoping his sleep filled brain would register at least the important parts of what I had said. Carlos nodded at me before I asked him something else. "Want a drink?" I asked knowing puking this much would dehydrate him and the last think he needed was to feel worse from dehydration.

After he nodded again I helped him lift is head up before giving him a few sips of the water that I had placed on his bedside cabinet earlier. Once he pulled his head away I placed the glass beck before I noticed his eyelids starting to droop again. "Go to sleep, Carlos. It'll help. I'll be here to look after you." I told him. I had no idea why I told him I would stay and look after him. It was pretty much a given that I would but it just felt kinda right to say to him.

"Thank you." He whispered before falling back to sleep once more.

 **Author's Note: As always I am open to any kind of idea on what you would like to read. Please review and let me know what you think. x**


	9. Meeting The Cousins

**Evie's POV.**

I had decided to spend the day working on some outfits for Mal. She was currently out with Ben but she had mentioned a few parties she would be attending with Ben and I know she had nothing to wear. I sat there with my pad in my lap sketching out my latest idea of Auradon chic meets Isle look when a knock sounded at the door. _Who the hell would be knocking on the door at this time of the afternoon._ I knew the boys would still be in bed and Doug had told me he was spending the day with a few of his cousins today.

I put my sketch pad and pencil on the bed and a little hesitantly walked to the door. I opened it a crack but couldn't help the smile that spread across my face when I saw my boyfriend there with a bunch of flowers. "Doug!" I exclaimed in surprise. I wasn't expecting to see him today. "What are you doing here?" I asked him as I gestured for him to come into the room and I took the flowers from him.

I smelt the flowers as I watched him walk into the room and closing the door behind him. It was easy to see he was a little nervous so I didn't push him. I let him talk in his own time. I heard him mumble something but I couldn't quite make out what it was he said.

"Sorry Doug, could you say that again? I didn't hear you properly." I told him.

"I was wondering is you would come with me to meet my cousins?" Doug asked me. I honestly didn't know what to think. I know they know I'm dating Doug and I know his parents and uncles don't know but I have so far managed to avoid bumping into his cousins, now though it seemed my luck had run out. Seeing the hopeful look on Doug's face I reluctantly nodded.

Doug waited for me while I quickly changed into one of my dresses and reapplied my make up. After half an hour I was ready to go. Doug took my hand in his as we walked out into the courtyard of the school.

"Are you sure I'm dressed okay?" I asked Doug for the tenth time since I had gotten changed. He just smiled and nodded at me. His response eased my worry for about ten seconds until I saw three teenagers ahead of us. I recognised them from passing them at school and now I actually looked the resemblance to Doug was certainly noticeable.

"Hey guys." Doug greeted them as we got closer. The three of them turned to smile at him but I saw their smiles falter a little as they noticed I was there.

"Hey Doug." One of the guys greeted him while the other two were still looking at me, although the girl seemed more friendly then the guys. I looked to Doug since I really didn't know who was who. As he glanced at me he seemed to notice my problem.

"Oh Evie, this is Brianna, Uncle Bashful and Aunt Leanne's daughter, Sean, Uncle Sleep and Aunt Kelly's son and Darren, Uncle Doc and Aunt Ellie's son." Doug told me. I couldn't help but nod along. "Guys this is Evie." He finished introducing us all too each other.

"Nice to meet you." I told them. They kept their faces blank, which was really starting to worry me. After a few minutes Brianna smiled at me and pulled me into a hug, I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my mouth as she did.

"Oh it's great to meet you, Evie. Finally another girl to talk to." She told me and I couldn't help but be a little confused. I'm sure Doug told me about other female cousins before. "Well teenage girl anyway." Ah! Now I get it. The others were younger so that why she left the way she did.

"Nice catch Doug." I heard Sean tell him. Now I'm even more confused. The three of them seemed so accepting.

"Wait." I said gaining all four of their attention. "So it doesn't bother you that I'm... Well..." I stuttered. I couldn't even bare to finish that sentence in case they looked at me differently.

"That you're what?" Darren asked me. I just looked around before holding Doug's hand again a little tighter then I normally would.

"Oh!" Sean exclaimed. "You mean that your the daughter of the Evil Queen?" He asked. I could only nod to this question. I mean surely after what my mother did to Snow White they should hate my guts so I couldn't understand why they were being this nice to me.

"Evie, we don't care who you're related to. You're not your mother. We saw that at the coronation." Brianna explained.

"That was Mal." I told them. Which was true, Mal defeated her mother by turning her into a lizard. We didn't do anything.

"It was all of you." Darren said. "You all helped each other. It just so happened to be Mal who made her turn into a lizard." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They were actually being okay with me. I looked over to Doug and found him smiling at me and his cousins. I knew from his smile that none of this was faked. They honestly liked me and I smiled at the thought. I had no idea what I had been stressing over.

 **Author's Note: I realise this chapter is a lot shorter then my others and I apologise for that. I couldn't do much without practically repeating C6 – Meeting Rose. Also, I apologise for the delay in updating. I will post another chapter ASAP then I hope to be back to daily updates. Any ideas for a one shot you would like to read as always leave a review and let me know. I will do my best to include it. x**


	10. You Idiot

**Author's Note: This is based on a prompt sent to me by Boris Yeltsin 'Jane and Jay helping Carlos after the latter ends up being stung by wasps'. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Jay's POV.**

I should be out with Audrey right about now but instead I had to cancel to help out Jane. When she rung me and explained what was wrong I honestly laughed at her. I thought it was her lame attempt at a prank phone call yet here I was in mine and Carlos' dorm, stood next to Jane, unable to keep the smile off of my face.

"Okay." I said. "Explain to me one more time how this happened?" The pair had just told me but I'm sure there is something wring with my ears.

"Jay we told you..." Jane started to explain but Carlos quickly cut her off.

"I noticed a wasps nest outside and decided to get rid of it. The only thing I had with me was my paint ball gun so I decided to shoot it with that. The wasps decided they didn't appreciate it very much and I think the rest is self explanatory." Carlos explained to me. Nope there is certainly nothing wrong with my hearing. I couldn't help but laugh at this realisation. I mean who in their right mind tries to shoot a wasps nest with a damn paint ball gun anyway. It just ridiculous.

"Jay!" Jane scolded me as she started wiping Carlos' forehead with a damn cloth and then drying the same area she had cleaned.

"Sorry." I apologised but I just couldn't stop laughing. I had managed at least to only be sniggering but I just couldn't force myself to stop altogether. I noticed Carlos roll his eyes at me but as I saw him try and turn I realised it must be a little uncomfortable for him I mean he was practically stung everywhere/all over.

"Jay? Think you could pass me the antiseptic cream out of my bag?" Jane asked me and I just simply nodded. I felt bad for being kind of a jerk and laughing. I tore my eyes away from Carlos I went through Jane's bag until I finally found the tube of cream she had asked for. I quickly handed it to her. I watched as Jane applied some cream to the areas where Carlos had been stung and watched as my little brother flinched and his face contorted as the cream stung his wounds.

Before long Jane had finished applying the cream to Carlos. I knew I needed to apologise to Carlos but there was no way I was about to do that in front of Jane. We may have chosen to be good but I was not about to apologise in front of people I barely knew.

"Hey Jane? Think you would be able to run and get Carlos some chocolate?" I asked her. "I know he would probably appreciate it and it'd make him feely better." I told her as her face showed her confusion. She reluctantly nodded to me and quickly left.

"Come on then. Get the jokes out of the way." Carlos told me. Wow I really could be a jerk to him sometimes if this is what he thought about me.

"I'm sorry, Carlos." I apologised to him and his face quickly turned to one of shock.

"What?" He asked and you could tell he thought he'd imagined it. I knew I would have to explain this before he would accept it.

"I said I'm sorry." I repeated. I didn't give Carlos time to talk I just sat in the chair by his bed, that Jane had been sat on, and carried on talking. "I shouldn't have laughed and made fun of you. Your like a little brother to me and I know it can't be comfortable for you, being like this and I just made it worse. So I'm sorry."

"Wow, Jay. Thanks." Carlos responded to me. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked him. I really did want to make him more comfortable. I went into the bathroom and grabbed a glass of water before coming back and handing it to him. I watched him take a few sips before taking it from him and placing it on his bedside cabinet. "Carlos?" I said

"Hmm?" He replied, as he was falling to sleep.

"You know you're an idiot right?" I asked him, hoping he didn't take it as an insult. Thankfully he laughed causing me to join in with him. I couldn't help but laugh with him, his laugh is infectious.

"Yeah, I know." He stated before he started laughing again.

 **Author's Note: I know this is another short chapter and I apologise. As always if you have any ideas for a one shot you would like to read as always leave a review and let me know. I will do my best to include it. x**


	11. Swimming Lesson

**Author's Note: This is from a prompt sent by PinkSakura271 'Have Bal & Doug/Evie do a swimming lesson at the Enchanted Lake'. I hope you enjoy the chapter. X**

 **Ben's POV.**

I could feel Mal's hand tighten a little in my own as I led her down the familiar path to what had now become our spot. Mal had mentioned about having a double date with Doug and Evie so I had got together with Doug yesterday to brainstorm ideas both of them would like. It quickly became known that neither girl could swim so we decided it would be a perfect date, teaching them to swim.

As we walked down the path to the enchanted lake we saw Doug and Evie already here setting up the picnic setting up the picnic for after the girls swimming lesson that I realised we were late. We were only late because Mal had tried to get out of learning to swim and I had to talk her into coming.

"Ben." Mal whispered as we got down the path and near Evie and Doug. I stopped and looked at her. You could easily see her worry. "I don't think I can do this." She said. I smiled at her. I knew this was because of what happened when she jumped into try and save me on our first date but I also knew Mal would love swimming once she learnt how.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her, knowing this would be the easiest way for her to see nothing bad will happen.

"Of course I do." She stated. I nodded to her answer.

"Then trust that I won't let anything happen to you, okay?" I told her. I wouldn't. The thought of Mal being hurt in anyway makes me both angry and sick to my stomach. I may not have been with her long but I've always known Mal is the one for me.

"Okay, I'll give it a try." Mal relented. I just hoped it wouldn't take her too long to realise it is actually really fun and not at all scary. I squeezed her hand reassuringly as I turned and led her down to our two friends/family.

"Hey guys." Doug greeted us. We both smiled at him before Mal was engulfed in a hug from Evie. I smiled the the pair of them before releasing Mal's hand and walking over to Doug.

"Any problem telling Evie?" I asked him, wondering if he had the same problem I had with Mal.

"No, she was actually pretty eager to learn how to swim. Have problems with Mal?" Doug asked me. I couldn't help but not my head to him.

"Yeah after what happened on our first date she's scared to go in the water again. But she's willing to give it a try." I explained to him. It has always been easy to talk to Doug, probably because unlike some people he doesn't judge me. I took off my t-shirt and jeans I had decided to wear today so I was wearing only my swim shorts like Doug was. We had decided to have the swimming lesson before eating and maybe go swimming again afterwards if the girls were comfortable with it.

I wasn't long before I heard giggling coming from Evie and Mal. "Really, Ben!?" I heard Mal ask. I turned to look at her and found a very amused expression on her face.

"What?" I said.

"Your wearing the shorts with the little crowns on them?" She asked me. I just shrugged me shoulders at her. I had hoped they would ease her worry about learning to swim and it looked like my plan was working.

A few minutes later Evie was with Doug in the shallow end of the lake. I had just stepped down and turned back to find Mal looking at me like I had gone crazy. "Mal, you will be fine." I promised her. I noticed Mal nod in response as she took off her leggings and vest top to reveal a purple one piece. It was clearly one of Evie's creations as while it fit Mal well it also had a bit of the VK/Isle flare I was used to seeing on them.

I reached out my hand, which Mal took, and carefully helped her off the platform and into the water. I noticed Mal was now gripping my hand a little tighter then before but I didn't say anything to her. We slowly walked out until the water was around the height of Mal's waist and Evie and Doug had followed us. Me and Doug knew the best way to get them swimming would be starting with the basics, like you would if you were teaching a kid.

Me and Doug crouched in the water after eventually convincing the girls to lay on their stomachs in the water and held their hands as they got the hang of kicking their feet in the water properly. Mal seemed to pick it up right away, Evie not too long after. The arm movements were simple enough for them to pick up as well. Within half an hour they had the basic movements down they just had to put them together.

"Wow guys, your fast learners." I stated as Doug nodded beside me. I couldn't help but smile at Mal. She was picking this up so fast considering she didn't want to do this in the first place. Both of them smiled at us before Evie spoke.

"So what's next?" She asked us.

"OK so now Ben's going to take a lap of the lake and then you girls are going to try putting the basics together and swim the same path Ben takes." Doug explained. I looked to Evie and found her looking excited but when I looked at Mal she was the exact opposite. She actually looked terrified.

"You'll be fine I promise." I told her before I swam off. I have loved swimming from being a kid. There's just something about it that makes me feel free. The feel of the water around me and how weightless I feel it just soothes me. But now that I think about it, it doesn't soothe me as much as it used to. The only thing that soothes me that much is spending time with Mal.

Before I knew it I was back near the others and lifting my head out of the water. I stood next to Mal and watched as Evie swam (best she could since she'd only just learned) across the lake. I pulled Mal into my side as we watched Evie swim around a little. "You okay, Mal?" I asked her, it was unusual for her to be this quiet unless she was uncomfortable. When she only nodded as her response to my question I knew something was wrong. "Really? Mal, talk to me, please." I said. I hated it when she didn't talk to me.

"It's just..." She started to say before she stopped. I stood next to her and waited patiently for her to continue. I knew from experience if I tried to push her she wouldn't finish. "What it I can't do it or something happens?" She asked me. And again she was worried because of what happened on our first date. Damn it. I should of told her I would be back in a second rather then just swimming off and worrying her.

"I promise you that nothing will happen but it it'll make you feel a little better how about I swim right next to you, yeah?" I asked. It was really the only thing I could suggest to make her feel a little more relaxed since this was something she needed to learn how to do. Mal nodded to my suggestion and we turned to see how Evie was doing. She was swimming a lot better now and was almost near Doug. I took Mal's hand and decided to get her going now. I knew if Doug or Evie said 'your turn now, Mal' or anything like that it would make her nervous again, even though I know that's not what they mean to do. I let Mal start first since I am a stronger swimmer then she is, and noticed her struggle right away. But I also noticed her panic as well.

I swam up next to her to steady her. "See! I can't do this!" She exclaimed once I had helped her stand up and she had stopped struggling.

"You can do this Mal, just don't panic or over think it." I stated. She hesitantly nodded and I prayed she would be okay this time because from the look in her eyes I knew if she felt like she'd failed again she wouldn't try again. Thankfully this time she seemed to get the hang of it and was soon speeding up, causing me to start swimming at my normal speed rather then the slower one I had been doing to stay close to her.

After doing a full lap of the lake without stopping Mal brought her head out of the water and stood facing me. "I can't believe it! I actually did it!" She stated. I was proud of her. I know water/swimming had become a small fear of hers since she nearly drowned but she had overcome that today.

"You girls fancy going for another swim after lunch?" I asked then to which they both answered with a nod.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always if you have any ideas or any one shots you would like to see them please leave a review or PM me. x**


	12. The Not So Secret Relationship

**Author's Note: Okay so I know no one asked for this one shot but I felt it needed to add it in. Hope you guys like it. X**

 **Audrey's POV.**

Okay, as a princess I don't normally get worried yet here I was walking through the corridors of Auradon Prep and, for lack of a better term, I was bricking it. I really was not looking forward to this conversation. I mean sure it had been my idea but now it was here I was beyond nervous. This would go one of too ways; they would be happy, if a little mad at us for hiding our relationship or they would be happy for us and genuinely not care.

I looked to the side of me and found Jay looking perfectly calm. How he is acting this calm I don't know. Then again he knows Mal, Evie and Carlos better then anyone, so he probably knows the worst way they will react. I suppose that's why he's so calm but that knowledge did absolutely nothing for my nerves. The walk to Jay's dorm room, where we had told everyone to meet us, seemed a lot longer today. Hell I may as well be walking the god damned great wall of china at this rate.

When we came to a sudden stop I was brought out of my thoughts and looked around. I noticed immediately we were near Jay's dorm room and with the door open slightly (Fairy Godmother's rule if boys and girls were in the same dorm) we could hear all our friends laughing and joking. I instinctively took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Ready?" Jay asked me. He turned his head to look at me and smiled. I knew he has been itching to tell his friends/siblings about our relationship for weeks but for fear of my Grammie finding out I had asked him to keep it a secret.

I merely nodded to him and gently squeezed his hand. We started walking into the room and I felt my heart start to race a little at the sight of all our friends. I was seriously beginning to rethink telling them but now were here it's a little late to not tell them. As I looked around I began wondering just how much time Ben had been spending with Jay and Carlos since he was currently wrestling with the youngest member of our group like I have seen Jay do countless times. I rolled my eyes at the pair of them as I always have at Jay.

"Hey guys." Evie greeted us. I smiled at her before turning to Jay letting him know to tell them.

But before he could actually say anything Carlos spoke "So what are we all doing here?"

"Well we actually wanted to talk to you guys." Jay said. I turned and looked at him smiling. But he maybe could have phrased that a little better.

I heard a gasp from Mal and quickly turned to find a smirk plastered across her face. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed. "Are you pregnant!?" After that she started laughing and I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"Mal!" Ben scolded her. I would have told him I didn't mind but I couldn't stop laughing long enough to speak. I had noticed however that Jane, Evie, Lonnie and Doug had joined in laughing with me and Mal, Ben and Jay were the only two actually keeping serious faces and I have no idea how they were doing it.

As my laughs finally died down I decided to answer Mal's ridiculous question just to clear the air or it'll just be a running joke. "No, Mal. I most certainly am not." I told her. This just caused Mal to laugh again and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"So your here to tell us your together then?" Ben asked us. I couldn't stop the smile falling from my face as I turned to face Ben in shock. I couldn't believe what he had just said to us. How on earth did he know!? I tried to talk and ask him how he knew but my mouth just started opening and closing, no sound came out. Turning towards Jay again I saw he was just as stunned as I was.

"What you thought we didn't know?" Lonnie asked, wearing a similar smirk to the one I saw in Mal's face earlier.

"Yeah, you two weren't subtle at all." Jane stated. _Oh yeah like you and Carlos are any better._ I thought to myself. We all suspected they were dating but they had yet to say anything.

"What do you mean?" I heard Jay ask the group from beside me.

"What with the long, loving glances?" Ben asked. I would have responded but Mal quickly added to Ben's statement.

"And the lingering touches." She said. I didn't even realize we were doing that. I thought we had actually hidden our relationship quite well, but apparently I was wrong. Very wrong.

"Yeah, it wasn't hard to miss. We were just waiting fir you to say something." Evie told us. I couldn't help but blush a little at how obvious we had been. At least my Grammie didn't live around here and saw us acting like that. I have a strong feeling she wouldn't and still won't react very well to me dating a VK. Although I certainly didn't count on what happened next. As I turned back to face jay I felt him place his hands on my waist and pull me into a kiss. My hands automatically went and rested on the back of his neck. This action caused cat calls, wolf whistles and a lot of whooping to sound from the rest of the group. I couldn't help but smile into the kiss at how accepting they were being. I knew if things went badly with my parents and Grammie these guys would have my back at least.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always please drop me any suggesting for things you would like to see. I know people have suggested things that haven't been uploaded yet. I am going to use them but I have a timeline and some don't quite fit into it yet. Hope you don't mind. I will however be uploading them soon. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. x**


	13. Adam & Mal Talk

**Author's Note: I had a request for a little bit of Adam/Mal bonding. The first part of this chapter may seem very familiar to those of you who also read Family & Revenge. It is the flashback included in Chapter 6 – Talks & Going Shopping. I will be leaving this part in italics.**

 **Mal's POV.**

 _It was about a month after Ben's coronation and once again I was at the castle. I seemed to spend most of my time here lately although I tried not to be here without Ben. I had no issue with Belle, she had been nothing but kind and welcoming to myself and my friends and had even asked us to call her and King Adam by their first names (no titles) but I got the impression Adam still didn't like me so I avoided being alone with him. However, today was not my friend. Ben had a long meeting he had to attend as King and Belle was off helping Mrs Potts with something leaving me and King Adam alone in the castle. Usually I would have Evie with me at least when I stayed at the castle but they all had other plans this weekend so I slipped out of the castle and into the gardens to draw until Ben was finished._

 _I had no idea the garden's were this big and before long I found a small area filled with rose bushes and a beautiful fountain. So here I was sat in a beautiful garden sketching in my pad. Lately my drawing tended to be of me and Ben and this one was no different. It was us at the coronation after party. I had almost finished it when a voice startled me. "I thought I might find you out here." I quickly turned my head to find no other then the one person I desperately tried to avoid, King Adam, walking towards me. Before I could even think of something to say to him he had sat next to me. "That's a wonderful sketch, Mal. Is it from memory?" He asked me, not seeing anything I could be sketching it from._

" _Thank you, your Majesty. And yes it is from memory. I have no phone." I answered him. I saw his face drop when I told him I had no cell phone. I hadn't felt this uncomfortable around someone since we arrived at Auradon seven weeks ago._

" _Mal, please call me Adam." He told me, I could only stare at him. It was one thing for Belle to tell me to call him that but to hear it from him was just weird. "And I will have Belle order you a phone." The hesitation and fear I felt must have shown on my face since Adam quickly carried on talking. "Don't worry about paying for it. We will pay for it along with ours and Ben's. Do your friends have phones?" He asked me. This was too much. That he would even want to do this for me left me speechless so I nodded that the others did indeed have cell phones as I turned my head to stare at the floor near my feet. Doug, Audrey and Jane had given them phones they no longer used. Lonnie had tried to give me one but I politely refused it. At the time I felt like I wouldn't need one, I mean I coped for sixteen years without one. Plus, I felt Lonnie probably felt obligated to offer me it and I didn't want that. This conversation couldn't get more awkward or weird. I thought he hated me yet here he is offering to pay for a phone for me._

" _Mal," he started. The uncertainty in his voice causing me to look up and meet the gaze of his sincere brown eyes. "I realise I haven't been the most welcoming person with you and your friends but I have seen the changes in you all and even Ben since you have been here. I judged you all, especially you, based on your parents and I realise now none of you are like them. I am sorry for painting you with the same brush as you mother" I just stared in disbelief at him. Was he really apologising to me!? Maybe he didn't really hate me. I mean I understand why he was cautious. When you look at our parents especially my mother it is only natural right. "You make my son incredibly happy, Mal and I am very happy he has someone as strong as you by his side. Could we try and get to know each other a little better? I would like to know more about the girl who I can see is my sons future."_

 _I nodded again before I finally found my voice. "I would like that, Adam" I told him as he smiled at me. "But you really don't have to pay for a cell phone for me. As I told Ben, I'm not with him for the presents." This caused Adam's smile to get a little bigger before he answered me._

" _I understand you aren't with him for that Mal but I would like to do this for you. That way you always have a way to contact someone should you need to." He stated with such conviction I didn't even try and talk him out of it. "Anyway, come on." he said as he stood. "Lunch is ready." I stood and followed him back into the castle feeling much better about him now. It was then I realised choosing good was the best thing I have ever done. I now seem to be gaining the kind of family I always wanted growing up._

I followed Adam through the castle garden's and into the small dining room. I noticed the table was only set for two meaning that it would just be me and Adam for a while longer. I followed Adam towards the small table and watched as he pulled out the nearest chair gesturing for me to sit down. Once I was sat Adam then sat in the other chair.

"So, Mal. What do you enjoy doing in your free time?" I heard Adam ask me as Lumière and Cogsworth brought out lunch out to us. He really was making the effort to get to know me. It was weird but at the same time it was kinda nice. I've never had anything like this.

"Oh, erm... reading and painting." I responded to him. "What about you? You must have loads of free time with Ben being King now." I asked. I was genuinely curious. I mean he probably had next to no free time while he was King of Auradon but now Ben had assumed that role he must be making up for lost time.

"Well I'm still helping Ben adjust to being King so I don't have as much free time as you might think." Adam explained to me. Man, that just sucked. "But the free time I do have, as always, I spend it with my family. Belle, Ben, Evie, Jay, Carlos and you." He told me. Wait, what! He classes us as part of his family!? We have stayed at the castle for five weekends. I guess I was way off in my assumption that he hated me.

I really didn't know how to respond to that. I mean when you think me and my siblings were thought of like slaves and useful pawns when it suited our parents, to now being told we are thought of as part of someone's family. It's the strangest feeling ever but somehow also feels quite nice. The fact that someone cares enough to think of us like that.

Even though he had admitted this to me I was still a little on edge around him. I read his and Belle's story after the coronation and the temper he used to have actually terrifies me more then my mothers did. I mean I certainly didn't want to be on the receiving end of that temper. Now I kinda regretted reading it as it did nothing to settle my nerves. As I started feeling comfortable around Adam I kept remembering his temper and it once again put me on edge.

"Mal, are you okay?" Adam asked me. "You seem a little unsettled." He stated. Damn it. Why was everyone in this family so observant.

I looked up from my plate of food and nodded, forcing a smile onto my face. But as I did an understanding look came across Adams. I couldn't help but be a little confused. "Don't worry, Mal. I haven't lost my temper like your imagining I will if you upset me for an extremely long time." Adam stated. How did he know that's what I was thinking!?

"How?" I breathed out. I couldn't believe he had sussed me out like that. Seriously what was it with this family. They all seem to be able to read me like a text book.

Adam chuckled a little at me. "You're not the first to think it, I know the look." He told me. "Besides there is nothing you could ever do that would make me mad anyway." He stated. I couldn't help but genuinely smile at this. I mean he really was going out of his way to make sure I was comfortable with him. On some level he must actually care and not just be getting to know me for Ben. The rest of our meal was eaten in a rather comfortable silence.

"Tell you what" Adam started to say as we both stood up "why don't I break out the embarrassing baby photo's of Ben?" He asked me. I chuckled as I imagined Ben's reaction before eagerly nodding my head. I had always wondered what Ben was like as a child. Hopefully now I would find out.

Adam led me through to the family room and as I sat on the sofa he grabbed a photo album before joining me. He opened the album to the first page and the image that I saw made me laugh. There in the photo was a small brown haired boy with mischievous eyes, who except for a diaper was completely naked. As I stopped laughing I noticed Adam drop his eyes to the photo, smiling fondly.

"He was about two years old there." Adam informed me. As I looked at the photo again I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Where are his clothes?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Ah! He was going through a phase where he liked to run around naked, making me and his mother chase after him." We both laughed after Adam told me the story behind the photo and we were laughing that hard we hadn't heard the castle door open.

"What are you two laughing at?" Ben asked from the doorway. We both managed to turn our laughs into chuckles as Ben came closer and Adam showed him the photo we had been looking at. "Really, Dad!?" Ben exclaimed. "You had to show Mal that photo. I would have expected it off mom but not you!" He ranted turning a very interesting shade of red. Looking at an embarrassed Ben I started laughing again. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh away." Ben said, trying to sound grumpy but he wasn't really succeeding. As Adam turned to the next one he came and sat next to me.

This was how Belle found us a while later and while I had been sceptical (okay, terrified) to spend alone time with Adam at first, now I was actually looking forward to the next time it would happen. Maybe I could have the father figure I have always dreamed of after all.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always anything you would like to see let me know. Please drop/leave a review and let me know what you think. x**


	14. Guy's Night

**Author's Note: This is based on a prompt I was sent by PinkSakura271 'Ben & the boys (Doug, Jay & Carlos) have a guy's night, yet Chad crash it'. Hope this is what you were looking for and hope you enjoy the chapter. x**

 **Ben's POV.**

Okay, so Mal had just left my dorm to go and have girls night and I'm already bored. Apparently this would also be a monthly thing. I have no problem with Mal bonding with the girls but I had major issues with being bored. I didn't want to go back to the castle since I'd just be bored there as well so I began looking around my room for something I could do. It was then my eyes settled on the many gaming systems I had. That's it. I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket and opened a new message.

 **To Carlos, Doug, Jay: Fancy a gaming night since the girls are having a girls night?**

I sent to them. I hoped they would agree. I hated not having anything to do and since Mal had helped me with the last of my paperwork there was nothing to do. After a few minutes had passed I assumed they weren't coming and couldn't help but sigh. It was then a knock sounded at my door. I couldn't help but look back around my room. Maybe Mal has forgotten something.

Although as I opened my dorm room door I was greeted by Jay and Carlos pushing past me and heading straight for the first gaming console they could see. I smiled at Doug before gesturing him in. As Doug passed me I saw the boys had already turned on my PlayStation4 **(It was the first console I could think of as my fiancée has one)** and were trying to pick which game to try first.

"So I guess this is a yes then?" I asked even though, I knew they wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Dude, you mentioned a gaming night. How could we say no to that!?" Jay stated. Me and Doug laughed at that comment as they started squabbling over which game to play first. I turned to Doug to see if he was going to stop them.

"Hey, you invited them. It's your turn to break up the fight." Doug said. Rolling my eyes at Doug I walked over to the pair and found they had picked up games they had played before. Reaching over their heads I took one of my newer fighting games off the shelf and dangled it in front of their faces.

Carlos immediately snatched it out of my hands and put it in the Playstation4. Taking the controller from Jay I set the game up for four people before explaining how to actually play it. Jay and Carlos caught on to the game rather quick, Doug not so much. Since he isn't really as athletic as us three it took him a little longer to figure the game out.

With a little help Doug managed to get the hang of the game and we had split into two teams, me and Doug verses Jay and Carlos. Somehow me and Doug had managed to get into the lead when I heard another knock at my door. I looked around the other three confused as Doug paused the game. We hadn't invited anyone else so I really didn't know who else would be here this late on a night.

My curiosity got the better of me and I slowly walked to my door as another knock sounded. I noticed Jay had taken a few steps towards me as well. He looked as though he was ready to jump in if I needed him to. But with Jay I could never be sure what he was thinking. Although as I reached the door he took another couple of steps towards me.

I smiled a little at just how overprotective he could be as I reached for the door handle. Turning it and swinging it open I was met with the last person I wanted to see. Chad Charming.

"What do you want, Chad?" I asked. I noticed as his name left my mouth Jay moved to stand behind me and Carlos and Doug moved towards the door. _Really guys!? I mean son of a former beast here. I think I can handle myself._

"Just to talk." Chad stated before noticing the other three in my dorm room. "What's this? Having a guys night and I didn't get invited? Those villains must be rubbing off on you." That was enough for my temper to start rising. How on earth I ever thought of this self obsessed, pompous arse as my friend I will never know.

"Don't call them villains Chad." I practically growled out. "They're better people then you." I stated. I have never been so happy for my fast reflexes before in my life. Chad decided he didn't like my comment much and threw a punch at me. Thankfully I caught his fist in my hand before he was able to make contact with my face.

"Back off, Chad." Jay said behind me. I knew he was itching to punch Chad, that was obvious by the way he was clenching and unclenching his fists, and honestly I felt like letting him, but I knew Chad would go straight to Fairy Godmother and try and get Jay into trouble. I couldn't allow that. Not after all the effort Jay, Evie, Mal and Carlos have gone through so far to prove they really are good.

"Leave, now" I simply stated before releasing his fist and shutting the door in his face. I noticed the disbelieving look on his face, clearly he ahd hoped to get a rise out of us but I was more worried about if he went to find the girls next. I decided to ring Mal, since she now had a phone thanks to my parents, and give her a heads up.

She picked up after three rings. _"Hey Benny-boo."_ She greeted me. I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes at her. She insisted on using that horrible name Audrey came up with to mock me.

"Hey Mal, listen just a heads up Chad's just been here and from the look on his face when I shut the door on him he's looking for trouble." I explained, hearing a lot of laughter in the back ground. The sound of Mal chuckling at whatever had just happened brought a smile to my face.

" _Thanks for the heads up. I'll keep an eye out."_ She promised me. I knew she would especially while she was with the others. She never had been one to let others get hurt.

"Okay. Love you." I told her, as another round of laughter could be heard.

" _Love you too."_ Mal responded before we both hung up. I smiled at the phone like an idiot for a few minutes until a comment by Carlos caught my attention.

"Come on Jay. Lets finish them." He said, Jay quickly agreed and we all picked up our controllers. As Doug un-paused the game I simple relied with "Bring it on."

 **Author's Note: Okay so I don't have many chapter left to upload for this series of one-shots. So I am wondering what kind of story you guys would like to read next. I have lots of Bal story ideas but I could also like to challenge myself a little and maybe write another pairing as well. Any ideas, please let me know. Even if it's just a particular pairing you would like to see. Please review/PM me and let me know. Hope you like this chapter. x**


	15. Tourney Practice

**Author's Note: I apologise for the delay in updating this. I am currently unwell and was unable to update yesterday. As an apology I shall be uploading another chapter/one-shot later on today. Also, I know this wasn't requested by anyone but it just wouldn't leave my head so I decided to put it in here. If for no other reason then it's just put of my head. Hope you enjoy it x**

 **Mal's POV.**

I sat there on the bleachers with the girls (Evie, Jane, Audrey and Lonnie) as well as Doug. We were watching the tourney team practice for their game against the Cinderellasburg Slippers. Apparently they had beaten the Auradon Knights (our team) the past four times they had faced each other. This year with Jay, Ben actually believed they could win. To be fair I have seen Jay practice and Ben had shown me some clips of previous games, Jay could whoop all their arses. But I'm a little biased since he is my brother.

Noticing Ben look up at me I smiled down at him. But my gaze soon turned to a scowling Chad. He still didn't like us, or the fact that I was with Ben and Jay was with Audrey. He absolutely hated it but what worried me was he seemed to be a little rougher then necessary at practice today. God help him if he tried something.

We watched a fair few tourney plays since we knew this game was the last of the season and was for some kind of championship trophy but we soon got bored. I pulled out the English essay I knew I had to finish for tomorrow and after a brief glance at my notes I started writing. I had no idea how long I had been writing for but I had finally finished the whole damn thing. My attention was drawn to the field however as I heard a low growl.

Raising my head immediately my eyes locked onto the scene on the tourney field. The entire team was glaring at Chad although it took me a few seconds to realise why. Carlos was on the floor holding his ribs. _What the hell!?_ I thought to myself as my feet moved of their own accord towards my injured brother. Evie noticed seconds after I did and was right behind me as I practically ran towards Carlos.

Me and Evie reached him seconds later. I couldn't help but cringe at the look of pain on his face, something was definitely wrong. "E?" Was all I could say without my emotions taking over. As Evie pulled her mirror out I noticed Jane had come down from the bleachers and was now knelt next to Carlos' head.

"Mirror, mirror, in my hand, show me what's protected by Carlos' hand?" She asked the mirror not sure if it will work. Me, Evie and Jane breathed a sigh of relief as the mirror glowed but Evie soon gasped. I shot her a confused but concerned look and couldn't help but get angry as she turned the mirror in our direction and it showed a broken rib.

"Want to to fix it for you, snowflake?" I asked him. I was trying to keep the anger out of my voice but I doubt I would be able to. I watched as Carlos nodded. "It's going to hurt though." I told him.

"No more then it does right now though." He said trying to make light of the situation and me and Evie chuckled a little. Typical Carlos, even though he has a broken rib he is still trying to make everyone else feel better.

I smiled at him and silently prayed this didn't hurt him too much. "Make it easy, make it quick, fix Carlos' rib without a hitch." I said before Carlos whimpered and bit his lip. It was easy to see that he didn't want to scream in front of the entire tourney team. After a few seconds he took a long deep breath and the pain left his face. "Better?" I asked him.

"Much." He stated before Evie pulled him into a ferocious hug. I laughed at the sight but then soon remembered why Carlos had been in that predicament anyway.

I walked through the tourney player and moved between Ben and Jay who looked ready to kill a smug looking Chad. I noticed Audrey was stopping Jay going any further and Lonnie was doing the same with Ben but right now I couldn't see Doug.

Not seeing a way anyone could stop me getting to him I slowly walked towards Chad with an evil smirk on my face. But as I got close enough to hit him and cause the smug smile to drop Doug stepped in front of me. I went to run past Doug and towards Chad but he must have expected it as Doug quickly grabbed hold of me around my waist, as tight as he possibly could.

"Doug let me the hell go! He's not getting away with this!" I shouted but Doug stood firm and kept his hold on me. Damn his new found confidence. It was then I thought of something. I forced myself to relax so this could work. "Chad is such a shame, turn his hair into fire flame." I said. I watched as his hair disappeared and he started to resemble Hades. I couldn't help but let my anger leave me as I started laughing along with everyone else who was there.

I turned back to the others and we walked away laughing our heads off at Chad, who stood there with a confused expression on his face. I mean seriously could he not tell something was wrong. I mean me saying the spell should have been enough for him to realize.

 **Author's Note: Okay so the last spell Mal says in this chapter I have used from a review on Family & Revenge. PinkSakura271 mentions this and another one in their review to Chapter 8 of Family & Revenge and it fit quite nicely here so I hope you don;t mind me using it :). Please review and let me know what you think x**


	16. Sickness

**Author's Note: This is based off the prompt I was sent by gummybear1178 'can you do a Bal, where Ben is Sick and Mal takes care of him, with a little help from Belle'. I hope you like this. x**

 **Mal's POV.**

Sat in Ben's dorm room I was starting to get quite frustrated now. Ben had been sick for a couple of days and me and Belle had been splitting caring for him between the two of us. He had a severe case of flu but was completely adamant today that he had to finished of some papers for a few council meetings. Even though he couldn't even sit up without the room spinning. "But those paper need sorting." Ben whined as he weakly tried to get out of bed. It sounded completely pathetic but also kind of adorable at the same time.

"Ben, get your butt back in that bed now." I told him. He huffed but didn't move any further.

"Fine, can I at least have some food?" He asked me. I smiled at him. I knew this was just a ploy to get me out of the room so he could do some paperwork but I decided to humour him. I nodded and left the room but I kept my ear pressed to the door. Soon enough I heard him shuffle around the room and sit at his desk. Honestly that boy is so damn infuriating. Time to call in the reinforcements I think.

 **To Belle: Your son is soooo frustrating! x**

I sent to her. Today was Sunday and I had looked after Ben all day yesterday with no issues but today I swear he is just trying to push my buttons. I really hoped Belle would be able to come over and help. If Ben would listen to anyone right now, it's his Mom. I unlocked my phone as it chimed and couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief.

 **From Belle: Come pick me up. We'll deal with him together x**

I would never admit this but I was starting to look at her and Adam like the parents I wished I had growing up. I hadn't even told Ben how I have been feeling recently. But not telling Ben is mostly because right after our end of year exams finished Ben started getting poorly. It is the first time I have even seen Ben ill and the fact he won't rest like Doc has told him to is just worrying. He could make himself worse. Ben's snacks be damned. I quickly transported myself from Auradon Prep to the castle me and my siblings secretly call home.

I had manages to transport myself right to Belle in her library, just as Mrs Potts came through. I watched as the two women talked about the variety of food Mrs Potts had brought to Belle. After a couple of minutes I cleared my throat gaining both women's attention in seconds. I saw them both smile at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Ready to go?" I asked Belle. She nodded to me and picking up a picnic basket, which I assume is what all the food has been put in, she walked over to me and took hold of my hand.

Seconds later we were stood outside Ben's dorm and I was about to reach for the door handle when Belle stopped me. "How is he, today?" She whispered, obviously thinking Ben would be asleep.

"He's still the same but he's just not listening to me today. He won't take his medicine when I ask him to and he won't stay in bed. He's sat at his desk right now doing paperwork. He moved there after asking me to get him some food, that was right before I text you." I explained in a whisper so Ben didn't hear us and think of some excuse to tell his mom. I know it's kind of a sneaky move but he's going to make himself worse if he doesn't start listening to us.

"Oh really?" She asked as her smile fell a little. I nodded to her and grabbed the picnic basket she has currently holding out in my direction. She opened the door but before Ben could even turn she was speaking again. "Benjamin Florian! What on earth do you think you are doing!?"

Ben turned as fast as his clearly exhausted body would allow and tried to stutter out an excuse or apology but couldn't quite get his words out as he looked at his mom's caring yet stern face. "Erm... I... Well... I... Um..." I watched as Belle merely raised her eye brow and Ben slowly walked across the room and got back into bed.

I thought that would have been it for chastising him but apparently Belle wasn't done. She walked over and made sure Ben was covered before she continued, her voice was softer now. "What's this I hear about you not listening to Mal? Ben you know she only trying to look after you. Why are you making it difficult for her?"

He actually looked down at his quilt as I walked over and placed the picnic basket next to his bed. "I just needed to get the paperwork finished. I already feel bad that Dad is covering the meetings, he shouldn't have to do the paperwork as well." Ben explained. I could see Belle's face becoming stern again so I decided to talk to Ben before Belle had a chance.

"Ben, you know as well as I do that your Dad wouldn't mind." I told him causing him to nod as I sat on the edge of the bed. I gently grabbed his hand forcing him to finally look up at me. "You were told complete bed rest and that means taking a break from all you king-ly stuff." I said and I noticed he got this said look in his eyes as he nodded to me that he agrees.

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." Was all Ben managed to get out before another coughing fit started. I immediately reached for the sick bucket next to Belle and placed it in front of Ben, gaining me a strange look. I didn't pay much attention as I knew what would happen. Sure enough as the coughs subsided he threw up. Belle rubbed his back as he did and I held the sick bucket to make sure it didn't fall or spill. Once I was sure Ben had finished I took the bucket into the bathroom and rinsed it out before sitting back on the side of the bed.

As I sat back down I noticed Belle hand Ben something out of the picnic basket. What I wasn't expecting was for her to then hand me something. She handed me two small tupperware boxes. One I noticed immediately had strawberries on and the other I realised (once I had opened the box) had strawberry cookies in. I smiled at her before tucking in to them gaining a laugh/chuckle from Belle and Ben.

The rest of the day continued much in the same way. Me and Belle tried to cheer Ben up and take his mind off the fact that he couldn't do any king-ly duties or tasks until he was feeling a lot better.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like this chapter. Okay so unless there are any more requests (can they please now be set for during summer break) there are only 2-3 more one-shots left in this series. Please drop me a review and let me know what you guys think. x**


	17. Feelings For Jane

**Author's Note: Okay so again this hasn't been asked for but it was floating around in my head. I know I don't usually do this but I felt the need to respond to a review left on this story.**

 **Guest: JayxAudrey where they come out to her family with Audrey standing up against her grandmother. That sounds an awful lot like Chapter 3 – Audrey's Feelings. Is there maybe something else I can write for you?**

 **Okay so if I don't get anymore requests guys then there will be one more chapter after this one. Hope you guys like it. x**

 **Carlos POV.**

As I walked to Evie's room at the castle I was a little nervous. Mal had text me saying she was there with Evie and they wanted to talk to me. It's not very often my sisters ever want to talk to me alone and when they have it's not usually good news. As I got to the door it swung open before I could even knock. I noticed my sisters sat on the bed in there and they turned to face me as I shut the door and walked over to them.

"So what's up?" I asked. I really just wanted to get straight to the point so I could go back and finish the video game me and Jay were close to completing.

"Do you like Jane?" Evie asked. I couldn't help but look shocked. Of all things I thought they would want to talk to me about I didn't think it would be this. How the hell do I play this off. I couldn't tell them I actually like her, I would never hear the end of the jokes.

"Yeah, she's a great friend." I told them hoping it would cause them to drop the situation. But apparently the pair of them saw right through that.

"That's not what we mean and you know it Snowflake." Mal told me. I knew just from her smirk she knew my answer but she just wanted me to admit it. "So I'll ask again, do you like Jane?"

"Yes, okay? Yes I do like her." I snapped at the pair of them. Don't get me wrong I love my big sisters but damn could they be nosy. I can't believe I just admitted that though I mean what the hell was I thinking!? They're never going to let me live this down. I braced myself for the teasing I thought was coming but it never did.

I looked at them curiously before Evie spoke. "So why haven't you told her then?" She asked. Oh there were so many reasons I could give for that. The main reason being I didn't want Jane bullied for dating a VK. She has had a hard enough time fitting in at Auradon Prep without dating a bloody VK on top of it all.

Then there was Fairy Godmother's reaction to her dating me. While Fairy Godmother was nice in general I'm pretty sure she's not going to appreciate her daughter dating someone like me. And to top if all off there's how my mother would react. I mean if heaven forbid she ever got off the isle she would make Jane a target to try and get under my skin. I'm not putting Jane in that kind of danger. Ever. Not happening.

Rather then answering the duo I just shrugged to them and turned to leave. Mal speaking stopped me. "Just think about asking her out Carlos. You never know, she might feel the same way you do." That wasn't my main concern though whether Jane felt the same as I did or not it would be easier for her of she just avoided me. But since she seemed intent on talking to me and being around me as much as possible looks like I'll have to do the avoiding and distancing. As much as I care about Jane and think I love her this is what's going to be better for her.

 **Author's Note: Okay guys, so as I said unless I get anymore requests tonight the last chapter will be posted tomorrow. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know x**


	18. Girl's Night

**Author's Note: So I had this prompt from ericnav 'An idea of a chapter could be the girl's night'. This follows on from Chapter 14 – Guy's Night. Just to reply to a review;**

 **PersonHuman – I haven't done that as a one shot as it is part of my new chapter in Family & Revenge. If there's anything else you would like to read let me know. **

**Mal's POV.**

I had just hung up the phone from Ben. I couldn't believe Chad, I mean did he really have nothing better to do then try and ruin things for us. I'm just glad he didn't hit any of the boys or anything. I'd of flipped if he had done. But seconds later Chad was pushed from my mind as I felt cold water being thrown at me.

"What the hell!?" I shouted as I started laughing. I quickly turned and found Evie and Audrey stood there with a now empty bucket. Lonnie and Jane weren't far behind them laughing their heads off. I tried to look serious and glare at them but I couldn't stop laughing long enough to pull it off. Had anyone else tried what they just did I would have gone mental but there was just something about these four, I could never stay mad at them for long.

"Beware, forswear, dry out my hair." I muttered. I felt my hair instantly dry and I quickly went into the bathroom to change into my pyjamas I had brought with me.

As I emerged from the bathroom there was a knock at the door. My mind immediately thought of Chad. "Evie, no!" I shouted as I noticed her going to answer the door. I would never forgive myself if she answered and Chad did something to her.

She shot me a curious look as I ran past her and put my hand on the door handle. I knew they probably wouldn't listen but I signalled the girls to stay quiet as I opened the door. And sure enough there stood Chad, looking as pissed as ever. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as his gaze fell on me. What did he want this time.

"Well, if it isn't the life ruiner." Chad stated as a smirk fell on his face. It was easy to see he thought he could get to me but I wouldn't let him rile me up this time. It was only as I noticed him look me up and down I realized I was only in a tank top and shorts. I met his gaze as I heard someone come up behind me. I assumed it was Evie but the voice I heard was the last one I expected.

"Don't you think you've caused enough trouble Chad?" Jane asked him as she stepped level with me. I could see him getting more mad as he always did when someone interfered on my behalf. "Can't you just leave them all alone?" She asked. Where the hell had this attitude come from. Obviously being around us VK's was starting to rub off on Jane as she stepped a little closer to Chad. She had clearly been hoping what she had said would be enough to get him to leave but even I didn't anticipate what he did next.

Chad grabbed Jane's arm rather roughly. "Stay out of this." he snarled before he pushed her sideways out of the way, causing her side to hit the dresser that was there. I rushed forward as did the other to help her gain her balance again but as she stood and held her side while Evie and Lonnie helped her to walk to the bed my temper finally took over.

"The hell Chad!" I shouted as I moved to stand back in front of him. "That was completely uncalled for!" I told him. I saw Audrey move to stand next to me but after what happened with Jane I instinctively stood in front of her. I couldn't believe this. If this carried on I don't know how far he would take things.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hit you right now." I said as I clenched my fists at my sides. I noticed Chad doing the same and gently pushed Audrey back so she didn't get hurt. I felt bad enough about Jane I didn't need something happening to Audrey on my conscience as well.

As Chad moved his had back to actually swing for me he was pushed into the door frame face first. After I got over the shock of him moving so fast I noticed Jay behind Chad, holding his arm behind his back. "You wanna try that again?" Jay asked. Watching them I saw Chad shake his head before Jay pull him away from the door frame and push him down the corridor. "Good. Then leave." He stated and Chad was all to happy to comply as quick as possible.

Ben had moved to stand near me but for the first time since meeting him, I ignored him and turned straight to Jane. "I'm so sorry, Jane. Are you okay?" I asked as I walked a little closer to her. Evie and Lonnie had sat her on the bed and Audrey was now stood near her.

"I'm fine. Just bruised a little." She told me but I still felt bad. I should have seen it coming and moved her out of the way. She shouldn't have gotten hurt because of me.

"Don't you apologise for what that douche did." Evie stated, the others nodding their agreement. I smiled at the lot of them and it was then I noticed Carlos and Doug had come with them.

"Who told you guys anyway?" I asked them. I needed some kind of distraction from the uncomfortable look on Jane's face and the upset/worried look on Carlos'. I looked around the girls and noticed Audrey had raised her hand slightly. Smiling at her I quickly moved forward and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you." I whispered to her. Without the boys help I don;t think, well actually I know he wouldn't have left.

The boys waited with us for another hour to be sure Chad wouldn't come back before we finally convinced them to leave so we could continue our girls night. Hopefully, that would be the last of the drama with Chad. But knowing how much he hated us I seriously doubted it.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you like this chapter and I apologise for it being out of order. I hadn't thought to include it until I got a review for it. If there are any other one shots you would like could they please be summer themed now please. If there aren't any more requests then there are two more chapters to this series. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. x**


	19. An Unwelcome Opinion

**Author's Note: This chapter is based on a Guest reviewer who asked for 'Chad finding out about JayxAudrey'. Hope this is the kind of chapter you were looking for.**

 **Audrey POV.**

As we left the movie theatre I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't believe Jay had surprised me like this. He had just showed up at my castle (I was staying at home for the summer) and took me out on a date. He didn't even take me to see one of those crappy action films he loves so much, he took me to see something I have been looking forward to since I heard about it being released. A Cinderella Story: If The Shoe Fits*.

Walking down the street I held onto Jay's hand tightly. I wouldn't be able to thank him enough for taking me to see it. Watching the film tonight was perfect because it was Jay who had taken me and watched it with me. As much as he claims to hate these films I could see he kinda enjoyed it as well.

I stopped walking and tugged Jay's arms signalling for him to stop as well. He quickly turned and looked at me, worry all over his face. Before he could say anything though I grabbed both of his hands in my own and kissed him. I wasn't usually one for public displays of affection but damn it, I couldn't help it.

"What was that for?" He asked breathlessly. I had only pulled away when air became a necessity.

"For the most perfect date I've ever been on." I told him. The smile on his face just kept growing and I'm fairly sure it was going to split his face in half. "I love you." I told him. It's the first time I've ever said it to him but it felt right.

"Love you, too" He responded. If it was even possible his smile grew even more. But the next voice we heard wiped it from his face in an instant.

"Urgh! Really Audrey! Don't tell me your that desperate your dating one of these villains as well!" The voice sneered as me. I felt Jay's hands tighten around mine in anger but I wasn't sure if it was because he had been called a villain again or because I had been called desperate.

Turning towards the direction the voice had come from I was met with the most unpleasant sight imaginable. Chad Charming. I don't even know what he;s doing here in Auroria at this time of night. It's not like he lives here. Plus it's summer break, we should be rid of him for a while. For god's sake, does he not have a bloody life. Does he just stalk us all 24/7.

"I mean really. Who in there right mind would go out with these people! First Ben now you! I mean of you ask my opinion you should both..." he started to say but I had quickly had enough of his crap.

"Had we have wanted your opinion we would have asked for it. But guess what Chad you haven't even crossed our minds." I told him. I gently tightened my hands around Jay's looking for a little support. Ever since the crap with my grandmother when she found out I was the VK's friend he was like a source of comfort and strength for me.

"You are completely inconsequential. No body cares what you think about situations because I have yet to speak to someone who likes you. So seriously just back off." I snapped at him. I was probably taking things a little too far but I didn't care right now. He crossed a line when he hurt Jane and then Carlos.

I noticed him take a few steps towards me and I instinctively stepped backwards. Jay noticed almost immediately and placed himself between me and Chad. I fell a little more in love Jay in that moment. He didn't even think twice about protecting me.

"Back off, Chad." Jay ordered. But weirdly Chad didn't seem to be bothered. I wouldn't even be fast enough to stop what happened next, even if I had known before hand. Chad threw a punch at Jay and almost hit him in the face but luckily Jay was a little faster, I assume from living on the Isle for so ling but I couldn't even bare to think about that. Jay quickly grabbed Chad's wrist and punched the blonde boy in the face with his other hand.

Chad fell to the floor holding his cheek but I knew, unfortunately, it would be nothing more then a bruise on his face. I honestly wondered what I saw in him. He's more of an arse then I was. "If I see you so much as look at any of the girls in the wrong way again, you'll get more then that." Jay promise before he reached back, took me hand and led me further down the street, leaving Chad on his arse on the pavement.

I could only smile at Jay all the way home. He defended/protected all of us tonight. Sure Mal will probably give him a talking to after I ring her tonight and tell her but she wouldn't be too mad. She's been wanting someone to hit Chad for a while she was just hoping she would be able to do it.

 **Author's Note: So I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this chapter. It was all I could think of with the prompt I was given. I used *A Cinderella story: If the Shoe Fits as it's the last film I watched before writing this chapter. I do need to reply to a review though;**

 **SuperSammyODirectioner5 – I will use your prompt although it will not be Jay/Jordan pairing it will be Jay/Audrey as this is a prequel to Family & Revenge and Jay is with Audrey for that story. Is this okay or is there something else I can write for you. **

**Also I would like to thank Eriknav for the various prompts on things our fav couples could do during the holidays. It really helped me with this chapter.**

 **As always drop me a review/PM if there is anything you would like to read (as long as they are now not set during school as they are now on summer break). Please review and let me know what you think. x**


	20. Rose's Family

**Author's Note: So I was sent this by TheRanger'sDaughter 'I think it would be kind of cool if you had Carlos meet Rose's family over summer break.' Also TheRanger'sDaughter if you feel the need to write 'good job' on every chapter, feel free. I have a few regular reviews who do that. I hope this is too your liking. x**

 **Carlos' POV.**

I feel a little weird right now. I'm currently out with Jane, as friends, but I still want to have more with her, I couldn't help but wish today was a date. I had thought long and hard about what Mal and Evie had told me but, and I know this sounds so cliché, I want to wait for the right moment before I tell her. God I've become so strange since coming to Auradon. I couldn't help but slyly look out of the corner of my eye to see the brunette beauty walking next to me.

Me and Jane had just been to volunteer at the local dog shelter and even though she had spent most of the time running around after the dogs she still looked beautiful. Her hair was down, curled and she had a little make up on as well. I couldn't help but smile at how confident she was about herself since Mal gave Jane her long hair back, even though she was perfect to me with her short hair as well.

I was brought from my thoughts when I bumped into someone. "Oh my god, I am so sorry. Are you okay?" I apologized and held out my hand to the person I had knocked over, only to realize I knew her and two older people were helping her up already.

"It's fine, Carlos." Rose told me. I smiled at her but as I fully took in the appearance of the older couple behind her I couldn't help but panic. I recognised the woman from old photos my mom had. It was Anita. Which means the older guy next to her is Roger Radcliffe, Anita's husband. My panic continued to rise however, when I noticed the pair of them widen their eyes as they took me in.

"Oh Carlos these are my parents." Rose said to me. Like I needed to be told who they were. I had been avoiding them since coming here. "Mom, dad this is Carlos DeVil." She stated as she smiled at me. But I didn't pay any attention. As soon as my name left Rose's mouth their faces showed their shock at seeing me. Instinctively I took a step back but turned to face Jane as I felt a hand wrap around my hand supportingly.

Jane smiled a little bit at me with her eyes begging my to stay. To trust her. So I did just that but as she loosened her grip on my wrist I interlinked our fingers for a little bit of support. Although Rose had to learn her acceptive, forgiving attitude from somewhere right? So maybe it was learnt from her parents. I hope.

"N... Nice t... To meet you." I stuttered, immediately cursing how my voice sounded. I hated stuttering when I am nervous.

"Nice to meet you as well Carlos." Roger said. I couldn't help but be a little shocked at the sound of his voice. There was no hint of hatred or contempt, he actually sounded genuine.

"Wow." Anita breathed out, causing me to turn and look at her. "You look like your mom when she was your age." I couldn't help but cringe at what she obviously thought would be a compliment. God I hated being compared to her. I tried to think of an excuse for me and Jane to leave but before I could Rose spoke again.

"Would you two like to join us?" She asked. "We were going to get a drink." Rose explained. I looked at the older couple and found them smiling at us. But I still wasn't convinced. Turning to Jane I saw her smiling encouragingly at me. A little reluctantly I nodded to them. Besides they seem like nice people.

The afternoon continued the light conversation and general happy mood. I learned a lot about my mother's enemies and now I understand where Rose gets her forgiving nature from. Her parents are exactly the same as her and they're really nice people. They even invited me to their 'dalmation plantation' as they called it, for the holidays. They didn't elaborate on what they meant by holidays but Anita insisted I take her cell phone number so if I ever needed a break from things I could tesxt her and I would be more then welcome to stay with them.

I can't believe how well things had gone with them. I don't know why I was avoiding them in the first place but at least they don't hold what my mother did against me. I had been extremely worried after what happened between Mal and Queen Leah but it seemed other people were a lot more forgiving them that old bat.

 **Author's Note: Okay so as much as I love writing these one-shots I won't be taking and more suggestions for them. I have four more chapters/prompts I am writing but after those I will be bringing this one shot series to an end. Although I am considering after these one shots come to an end of starting another one shot series, completely unrelated to my other stories, that people can send prompts and things to me for. If that's something you guys would be interested in please let me know. x**


	21. Being Bullied

**Author's Note: This came from a prompt from Unknown (Guest) 'Can you please do another jay and Audrey? Maybe chad follows Audrey home or bullies her online?'. I hope this is what you were looking for.**

 **Jay's POV**

I had noticed a while ago there was something up with Audrey. She wasn't her usual happy bubbly self. Her smile didn't reach her eyes anymore, she was always having to force her smiles and she rarely goes out anymore. I had managed to persuade her to some out for lunch with me but she wasn't really there. She kept looking over her shoulder and around the safe we were sat in.

"Okay, that's it." I said, her attention snapping back to me almost immediately. "What's going on with you!?" I snapped. She was so distant and not like herself I was honestly worried. Something was certainly going on. I needed to know so I could help.

"Nothing." Audrey stated to me, trying to feign innocence. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her. Does she expect me to buy this? I know there's something up with her. I mean does she think I don't notice? It's obvious to anyone with a pair of eyes. She was no where near herself.

After getting though the meal I'd had enough. She was looking over her shoulder ever few seconds and I was beyond worried. I had actually started looking around myself in the hopes of seeing what she was looking at.

"Seriously, what's going on?" I asked Audrey. I could see the confused look forming on her face and didn't give her chance to talk, I just carried on. "And don't tell me nothing. I can tell it's something and by the way your looking over your shoulder, it's serious. Please babe, just tell me." I practically begged with her. I hated the fact she felt like she had to deal with this herself, like she couldn't confide in me. It really hurt. I swear if this is because of Leah I won't be responsible foe what I say.

"It's Chad." She whispers. She was so quiet I almost didn't hear her. I couldn't help but be confused at this, especially when she dropped her head down and stared at the table in front of her.

"What about Chad?" I asked. I could tell she was extremely reluctant to tell me but after a deep breath she visibly calm slightly and lifted her head to look at me.

"Remember the date we had last week? The one Chad interrupted?" She asked. I nodded to her question unsure where this was about to go but already not liking it. "Well, he followed me home. After you left he grabbed me and told me I had to break up with you. That if he didn't he would make me regret it." She said. I could see her become more and more terrified as she continued and I instinctively grew more livid. Who the hell does that ass hat think he is grabbing and threatening my girl!?

It took a few minutes before her final sentence caught up with me. "Wait. What do you mean he said he would make you regret it?" I asked. I hated Chad before, now I completely loath him.

"I don't know but when I see him he keeps looking at me weirdly. Like he's waiting for me to be alone so he can do something." Audrey explained. It was enough for me to start shaking in rage. I stood up from the table and moved to walk away but Audrey's terrified voice stopped me. "Jay, please don't go." She begged. I hated seeing her like this. So upset and vulnerable. All because of a colossal ass who needs to sort his shit out.

Kneeling down in front of Audrey I explained where I was going. "Babe, I'm not leaving. I'm just going to go and pay for the meal so we can leave." I told her. "Then afterwards were going to go shopping and see if we can take your mind off that little shit head." I said. I waited until she nodded to me that she understood before I left to pay sending a quick text to Ben, Mal, Evie and Carlos. I briefly explained to them what Audrey had told me. I knew she wouldn't let me say or do anything but I know the others would do it for me.

After paying I took Audrey's hand in my own and lead her down the street towards her favourite shop. "Please don't listen to him. I promise you, he won't come anywhere near you." I promised her. I could see the hopefulness sweep over her facial features as she turned to me.

"Really?" She asked.

Nodding I answered. "Of course. I give you my word." I stated. Thankfully she seemed to calm after this. The afternoon of shopping seemed to work as I had hoped and she actually started to act like her normal self again. All I will say of god help Chad if I see him so much as look at my girlfriend. I will end him before he can even apologize.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys like the chapter. There will be three more after this one and then this one shot series will be finished. As I have stated in the previous chapter I have loved writing it but I feel like it needs to come to an end now. I am thinking of doing another series of one shot's however so if thats something you guys would like feel free to let me know. Please review and let me know what you think. x**


	22. A Day At The Beach

**Author's Note: I am so very sorry for the delay in my updates. Due to some personal issues I haven't been in the right mood/frame of mind to write or update. I will be back regularly now. This based off a prompt by SuperSammyODirectioner5 'THe Rotten Four plus Dude and Ben Audrey Jane and Doug goes to the beach for the day'. Hope you like it. x**

 **Ben's POV.**

I couldn't help but smile at the way today had turned out. It was one of those rare days where myself, Mal, Evie, Doug, Carlos, Jane, Jay and Audrey all had a free day and today the girls and Carlos had decided a trip to the beach was in order. So here I sat in my swimming trunks, next to Mal in her purple one piece swim suit. Jay & Audrey and Doug & Evie were sat either side of us in their couples while Jane and Carlos were playing fetch with Dude. Yeah Carlos had convinced us to bring him.

I loved days like this. Where I could just be a normal teen who is free to hang out with his girlfriend and friends, not the perfect little teenaged King that I was always expected to be. I wished I could have more days like this. It's amazing to be able to be able to relax. I had become that lost in my thoughts I hadn't noticed anyone move.

But I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts when I felt water hit my face. "What the hell!?" I exclaimed. After wiping my eyes I looked to find Mal grinning down at me while holding an empty bucket. A smile spread across my face as I looked at the mischievous smirk on her face. "You're going to regret that." I teased as I stood from the blanket. I watched her squeal and throw the bucket towards me before taking off running.

I watched her for a few seconds before I took off after her. It didn't take me very long to catch up to her and once she was within arms reach I scooped her up and carried her bridal style into the sea. "Don't you dare even think about it!" She warned at me but I was determined not to listen, especially since she was smiling and clearly thinking I wouldn't do it. I could hear the others laughing loudly at us but I couldn't care.

"You shouldn't have said that." I stated, giving her the most mischievous smirk I could muster. I seemed to pull it of as I watched her smile fall from her face and she glared at me. Although all this did was make my smirk grow. Seconds later I moved my arms and couldn't help but laugh with our friends as Mal landed in the ocean on her butt.

"Ben!" She shrieked. A few minutes later my laughter had finally died down and I held my hand out to help her up. Mal grinned evilly as she grabbed my hand. But before I could react in any way she pulled my arm causing me to land next to her. As I lifted my head out of the water I couldn't help but start laughing again, which in turn caused Mal to start laughing.

"Hey Ben! When are we going to eat! I'm starving!" Jay called out to us. I shared a smile with my gorgeous girlfriend at her brothers antics.

"Jay, you're always hungry!" Mal shouted back smiling.

Evie's response was not the one I expected however. "Mal! You better hurry! They've found your strawberries!" Evie called to us. We turned out heads to find Jay did indeed have the bowl of strawberries in his hands. Instantly Mal was stood up and running towards him. I chuckled under my breath as I followed at a slower pace.

By the time I had reached our group Mal had wrestled the strawberries from Jay and was guarding them, sending a glare in Jay's direction. I had learned a while ago not to come between Mal and her strawberries. It seemed Jay was about to learn as well. Since I'm sure there will be some kind of revenge for him threatening to eat them. I took my seat next to Mal as the girl (minus Mal) got the food out of the basket. I knew Mal was going to fix me a plate since she picked up two paper plates, I couldn't help but think. _God I wish we could do this more often._

Sometimes I really hated being King. I never had time to be a normal teenager and spend time with my friends and girlfriend. Mal always told me she understood that I couldn't spend loads of time with her but it bothered me daily. I always felt like I was neglecting or abandoning her when I had to cancel or change plans due to some kind of kingly obligation. Because of this I always felt horrible.

As I looked around at everyone here with me I couldn't help but smile. I would have to find some way of thanking my parents for this. They were always understanding when I needed time away and would cover me if it was possible, for this I owe them a lot. Without days like this I think I would loose my mind.

 **Author's Note: Okay guys so two more chapters left of this series. Again I apologise for the delay in updating. I will have the next chapter uploaded by tomorrow. Please let me know what you think x**


	23. Mal's Birthday Gift To Adam

**Author's Note: Okay guys so I know that no one asked for this but I felt it had to go in. I will be updating all of my stories today. I am currently editing and proof reading them all. Also, I received a request for a one shot from Silverwolf but I actually liked the idea that much I'm going to include it in my sequel to this one shot series, Family & Revenge. So I hope you guys enjoy this x**

* * *

 **Mal's POV.**

Okay, now I'm nervous. Today is Adam's birthday and while the ball had been last night we we're having a meal for him today so we could all give him our presents. But I was still nervous. Since us four from the Isle don't have much money me less then the others I couldn't get him much. I hated that I could only get him a sweet hamper. Ben assured me he would love it, especially since I made it all myself, but I'm sure he is just saying that to stop me from worrying.

I looked over myself one more time in the mirror. I was wearing a knee length dress Evie made with silver heels. My hair was curled and pulled back into a pony tail and I had a small amount of make up on my face. I knew I was running late and everyone else was downstairs but I was dreading this. I picked up the large basket I had bought to put all the treats/sweets in and let out a sigh.

Slowly I made my way downstairs. As I reached the bottom step I saw Belle head towards me. "Oh there you are, Mal. Are you okay?" She asked. The concern in her voice was heard loud and clear. It was still hard for me and my siblings to understand why they acted like this with us. To us parental love was name calling, being used and degraded and occasionally being provided with food and water. This was still strange to us. I would never admit it but I kind like it, the fact that they care about us. It's nice to feel cared for and loved for a change.

Nodding my head to let her know I was indeed fine I watched her eyes drift down to the basket I was carrying. "Adam's going to love you." She stated and I couldn't stop the confused look spreading across my face. Especially when she dialled a number on her phone. "Hi, Mrs Potts... Yeah it's probably better to do a little buffet instead of a meal... Yeah... Okay, bye." I heard the one sided conversation. Although this only increased my confusion. "Come on." Belle said and she linked her arm through mine.

We walked into the living room and all eyes turned to us. "Mal, you okay?" Both Adam and Ben asked at the same time. I nodded to them and I then noticed Adams eyes drift to the hamper I was holding. I noticed the way his eyes lit up as he saw what it was.

"That for me?" He asked. I couldn't help but roll my eyes fondly, I mean who else would it be for. I slipped my arm out of Belle's and walked over to him. I quickly hugged him before whispering "Happy birthday" in his ear. As I pulled away I handed him the basket and his eyes widened even more.

For a second I thought there was something wrong, that I have baked something he was allergic to. But that thought was quickly squashed when I watched him dip his hand into the hamper and pull out the bag of peanut brittle I had made. "My favourite." He stated before he started eating it. I mentally thanked myself for including two bags of peanut brittle in the hamper and watched as he ate the entire bag in only a few minutes.

I thought we were bad when we first came from the isle but seriously I think Adam may be worse. I couldn't help but chuckle with the others at the face he pulled when he found the second bag. He was like a little kid with this and although I felt bad about not being able to get him something better I was happy that I had done this. He seemed to really enjoy it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So I know this is a short chapter but I felt this was a nice way to end this one shot series. This will be the last chapter in this series of one shots. I thought I had two more chapters for this but I only have the one. I hope you have all enjoyed reading this one shot series and I am open to other prompts for the next series (either by review or PM). If you decide to give me a prompt could you please also state the pairing (if you have a preference). Please let me know x**


End file.
